Plead for the Widow
by SuperMastour
Summary: One is in it for the selfish opportunity, the other is in it for the euphoria. Talon loses its clutch on these two when they're together, and with a femme fatale and death incarnate, it only spells disaster. Reaper and Widowmaker are a pair that are destined to destroy, regardless of the cost. IT IS FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Plead for the Widow  
Chapter 1**

 **Introduction**

* * *

Two highly armed soldiers walked down a hallway that contained equally armed guards.

"I expect to be surprised." a dark figure confined in a room with armed personnel growled.

"Talon will give you an offer you cannot refuse." A man in a black suit spoke as he removed a briefcase from the table, "But first, we need to adapt you to the works." he stood and stepped out of the room.

The dark figure looked at the one way glass and saw three kindling fires, indicating that three people were hiding behind it.

Three more people joined in, and the figure grumbled angrily.

Moments later, the door opened, and a woman appeared. However, this woman was tall, purple skinned, and had the same emotionless expression as the dark figure's mask.

"Bonjour." the woman sat down and looked at him, "Reaper... Your record is absolutely wonderful." she opened up a folder, "250 confirmed kills? One could almost say you-"

"I am not a psychopath." Reaper scoffed, "I kill because I must."

"Interesting." the woman stroked her chin, "you know... At Talon, we have a way we work."

"I shoot, I kill." Reaper growled, "I'm a man on a mission, and I intend to finish it in this life or the next."

"Perhaps we will make an excellent duo, Reaper." the woman said and let out a small smirk, "I am Widowmaker, and I will show you how Talon works."

"And I will show you how Reaper works." Reaper growled and stood up, "So I would shut up and listen... Because I do not give remakes."

"Such a malevolent character." Widowmaker stood up to face him with equal apathy, "And you also should watch out, because I am called Widowmaker for a reason." she glared at him and shut his folder.

Her high heels tapped lifelessly, and an uneasy aura was left in the room.

"Hahahaha..." Reaper chuckled eerily as he saw the door close behind her. **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Plead for the Widow  
Chapter 2**

 **The Rider's name was Death**

* * *

Reaper inspected his Talon issued room at a local hotel. Overall it was very minimalistic, with only fancy lamps breaking up the boring orthodoxy.

The robed man set down a large briefcase on the coffee table, which created an audible thud.

"From here I can work." Reaper opened the briefcase and set aside his two shotguns, then grabbed a black and red binder.

The man walked to the bedroom and opened the door, only to be greeted by a simple bed and nightstand. Quickly, Reaper started to pin pictures to the wall, then a map with circles all over it.

However, this action was cut short when Reaper heard a ruffle in the living room. Taking one of his shotguns, he peered outside the door only to see that the coast was clear. This did not deter any further investigation, and the man stepped out.

Suddenly, a knife flew at him, which was caught and then inspected.

"Hmm..." Reaper looked at the black knife, which had the etching of a Spider on it, "HMPH!" he growled an blocked an incoming punch.

"You're very much alert." Widowmaker said as she tried to overpower him, "Your résumé did not lie."

Reaper grumbled and grabbed her arm, then pinned her to the wall and aimed his shotgun at her chin.

"Perfect." Widowmaker said, but then grabbed a nearby lamp and struck the man in the head with it.

"Grrrr..." Reaper growled and held his temple, only to be kicked by Widowmaker and knocked to the ground.

"Your execution still needs work." Widowmaker picked up the Hellfire shotgun and aimed it, "I thought you were all kill."

"I am." Reaper muttered and swept Widowmaker's legs, making her stumble. Using a flip, the man stood once more and grabbed Widowmaker by the neck, "Aim to kill." he tightened his grip.

"Hmgh!" Widowmaker gagged, but then mule kicked Reaper in the gut and flipped to safety, "Your aim is terrible, then."

"As terrible as Talon's training policy." Reaper growled and stared at her with his void eyes.

"A la vie, a la mort." Widowmaker bowed, "I am your mentor to the Talon wa-"

"I don't need a mentor." Reaper turned away and walked to the bedroom.

"Well, I guess you already know where we're being deployed then." Widowmaker murmured and sat down on a chair, "since you do not need a mentor."

Reaper growled and clenched his fists, "Pray tell, enlighten me."

"King's Row, England." Widowmaker responded, "An important Russian politician is being talked out of an Anti-Omnic Missile shield."

"And that matters to me why-"

"Your interests are under Talon's." Widowmaker grumbled, "We need to keep Human-Omnic tensions high." she opened the closet door to reveal an Omnic chassis.

"I am not going to wear that." Reaper commented at the sight of the armor.

"You will not." Widowmaker took the chassis, which was that of a feminized Omnic, and showed it to him, "I have the kill order, you just watch me."

"I will watch for no one." Reaper growled, "when do we leave?"

"0400 Zulu." Widowmaker responded as she took out a duffel bag, "So now."

Reaper felt Widowmaker grab his arm strongly.

"Listen to me, if you dare go against my command, I will be the one dealing the punishment." Widowmaker pulled out an engraved black knife, "and you won't like the Widow's Bite." she ran it across his neck.

"Dare do anything to me. And you'll feel the Hellfire." Reaper shot back, and the two glared at each other with dead eyes.

Widowmaker stepped back and packed her things. "Stop waiting around."

Reaper turned and grabbed a duffel bag provided by Talon. It came with basic hygiene items, a small pistol with an extra clip, and a black box.

"Cyanide Pills." Widowmaker informed him of the black box, "If they capture you.. Die." she placed a rifle barrel in her bag.

"I don't think that's possible." Reaper responded, "I do not fail." he loaded his shotgun, "And I would never be put in a situation where I'd be caught." he scoffed at the ludicrous idea.

"You are one cocky monsieur." Widowmaker muttered and turned to face him, "Just don't get in my way." she closed her duffel bag and swung it over her shoulder.

"You don't order me around." Reaper pushed her, "There's only one person I take orders from- Me." he growled and grabbed Widowmaker's collar, "So you stay out of my way." he threatened and stormed out the door with his gear.

"I think this will be and interesting combination." Widowmaker mumbled and followed behind him at a rapid pace.

The two agents checked out of the Talon sponsored hotel and walked outside to a black sports car, one that appeared very expensive and heavily modded.

"Killer ride." Reaper commented as he caught the keys from Widowmaker, "Well... first smart action you've done all day." he chuckled as he walked to the driver's door.

"Don't get us killed." Widowmaker responded as she stepped inside the luxury car, then saw Reaper turn on the vehicle, "And don't get it wrecked... This cost Talon a fortune."

"Yeah, suiting your fetishes." Reaper growled as everything in the car was themed after the black widow, "Perhaps I can file something to at least get some decent designs." he switched gears.

"Take us to the airport." Widowmaker grunted, and the man took off at a rapid pace, cutting off an incoming taxi cab.

"Death Comes." Reaper murmured as he sped down the road with upmost haste.

* * *

 **New Series not set in the same universe as my other two stories.**

 **Hope you enjoy and please review or something.  
Overwatch belongs to Blizzard, not me... Yet...**

 **(hides Chinese Bank account figures)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Plead for the Widow**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Upon them the Sword**

* * *

Reaper shifted gears, slowing down for the streetlight ahead. The car rumbled to a stop on the British roads and stood behind a small delivery truck that seemed to belong to a company that delivered office supplies. The man sighed deeply as he waited for the light to change back to green, holding the gear shift firmly in his right hand. Reaper turned to see that Widowmaker was polishing her little black knife, the Widow's Bite or whatever she called it- it didn't matter to him.

"Last person who stared at this knife, stared at it forever." Widowmaker commented and made a stabbing motion, "Pray you do not become like her." she said and turned to face him, staring at the man with a cold glare.

"It will take more than the glances of a grape to scare me." Reaper responded and turned to face the road, which was now mobile again, forcing the man to restart the car's motion. A simple switch of the gears let them advance, then advance rapidly as the impatient Reaper cut off the truck in front of them and sped off.

Widowmaker watched the man's brash actions with a discerning eye, keeping silent as Reaper weaved in and out of traffic- prompting her to finally speak.  
"Stop being so reckless." she grumbled, "We might get pulled over."

Reaper grunted and pulled to a gas station, slowing down to a halt.

Widowmaker looked as the man glared dead ahead, hands on the wheel, car still active.

Suddenly, the man turned and looked at Widowmaker, keeping silent for a few seconds and unleashing an unnerving air inside the car.

Widowmaker tried to be preemptive and tried to strike with her knife, only for Reaper to catch her arm and then pull out a pistol and fire a round, which missed and cut clean through the passenger door.

"RAGH!" the two got into a confrontation that led to Reaper being kicked out of the car and Widowmaker flipping out and pulling out a gun.

Nearby, some police officers were out on midnight patrol and were drinking hot tea while listening to the radio. The two men sighed and then caught a glimpse of Reaper and Widowmaker fighting in the abandoned gas station.

"What the." the driver officer muttered as he took a second look, "Well... I thought this was gonna be a smooth night, Rich." he groaned and grabbed the radio, "Patrol-301, we have a Code A4 in progress in the corner of-"

"Hey!" the other officer yelled when he saw guns were added to the fray.

"You couldn't just shut up..." Reaper slammed Widowmaker on the car chassis, "You just had to keep on blabbing your purple lips." he punched her in the gut, "Maybe if you would have stayed quiet..." he growled and slapped the knife out of her hand. The man turned very aggressive and grabbed the woman's hair and slammed her on the car.

"Hey!" the officers arrived on the scene and aimed their weapons, "Get off of her ya creep!" they yelled and looked at the scuffle.

Reaper was taken back a bit, allowing Widowmaker to gain a subtle advantage and suplex her assailant down to the ground, where she was now on top and the attacker. "I will make you see-" she grabbed her pistol.

The cops went on alert and were about to fire, but the two were shot in the chest and head by Reaper, who regained his weapon and stood up, then stared at Widowmaker, who wiped some blood off her lip.

"Nice job." Widowmaker looked at the downed men, "Agents look after eac-" the two aimed their pistols at each other.

"On point." Reaper commented and the two set down their pistols, only to pulled them up rapidly again and stare at each other, "Hmph."

"Are we going to continue? We have a mission to do." Widowmaker grumbled and dusted off her suit, "And I do not want to be late." she walked towards her side of the vehicle.

"Let's go." Reaper responded and stepped inside, then set the vehicle in first gear, "But this time, shut up." he scoffed and got back on the main road, blending into the traffic as if nothing had happened.

The time it took them to get to King's Row was negligible at best, since many major highways crossed nearby and thus made travel quick and effortless for two secret agents on an assassination mission. Police officers were on high alert but were unawares of the type of car that took out two of their own and were basically committing their efforts into a wild goose chase, zooming and passing down the highway. Their vain efforts and fruitless search allowed for Reaper and Widowmaker to keep their confidence and cool, even getting a small smirk from the female assassin as she saw a police car cruise next to them.

"Next exit." Widowmaker informed as she looked at the GPS, "We must get to the Parliament building before the security forces build up." she started to place the omnic breastplate on her chest, "Remember, I have the kill order." she reminded the man.

"I say who has the kill order." Reaper growled and pulled out of the highway and went down the exit, catching sight of the Parliament building ahead. The man did a quick illegal turn, which incited a nearby motorcycle cop who caught sight of this action.

The two assassins noticed the sirens and the lights behind them from their one way back windshield, causing Widowmaker to grumble audibly and turn with an angered glare.

"I told you to not arouse I suspicion." Widowmaker scowled and looked at her mirror, then saw the police officer come nearer and seem more audacios than before, "He's probably going to radio us in now... Here." she pushed a button on the dashboard.

The back bumper of the black car opened on the left side, and a handful of small spiky prisms landed on the road behind them in a fury. The unfortunate officer that was following them was unaware of the traps and ran straight into them, ripping apart his tires and with their strange shape, the prisms ran the bike up into the air.

Reaper chuckled as the officer and his motorcycle plummeted on the highway, stopping the rest of the traffic behind them. "Nice one, what other tricks those this thing have?" he looked at the dashboard and saw the plethora of buttons on it.

"Nothing much." Widowmaker pressed another button, which switched the license plates on the outside of the vehicle and thus added to a more stealthy character, "Now continue driving." she responded and saw Reaper blow another light, causing her to grumble.

"You wanted to save time, I am doing so." Reaper told Widowmaker as he pulled up in the front of the Parliament Building, which was now guarded top to bottom, "So... Where to?" he looked around for a parking spot.

"In that alley." Widowmaker pointed to the alley that was next to a pub right in front of the government building, which was done subtly and effectively.

Reaper shut off the car and reached for the back seats, then pulled out his Hellfire slugs, which were black rounds, "What are you waiting for?" he caught sight of the rest of the Omnic gear behind them.

"For you to get out." Widowmaker responded, causing Reaper to jerk his head back, "A woman needs her privacy." she said and grabbed the rest of her gear, "Go on." she waved him off.

Reaper growled and stepped outside, slamming the door in annoyance, though he occasionally tried to sneak a peek in vain due to the tinted one way windows. "Not like I was going to see anything." he scoffed, but then finally breathed deeply.

The man's eyes glowed a deep red, filling in the dark void that usually permeated his skull mask, and Reaper pierced through the car only to see a glowy orange silhouette. However, this orange silhouette suddenly turned a cool purple.

"What a dark soul..." Reaper muttered in interest, but then quickly stopped when the passenger door opened.

Widowmaker, now disguised as a female-looking omnic, stared at Reaper, "Come on." she cocked a small pistol, "Before the guards properly establish." she started to walk out, only to stop and turn around. "You will watch me from there." Widowmaker pointed to a small water tower, "I have it understood that you can change your spatial position through supernatural media."

Reaper nodded, though a bit in disdain, then looked at the water tower and teleported to that position, giving a wave once he was up there.

Widowmaker nodded and walked towards the building, catching note of a hover limo with the flags of the Russian Federation in front of the hood. The woman walked calmly and collectedly, causing no suspicion to fall upon her by the guard forces.

"Any ID?" one of the guards finally spoke up when Widowmaker walked to the main portico, "Are you part of the Omnic media?" he asked.

"Melian 4.5." Widowmaker pulled out a holographic card, which was quickly analyzed by the armed guard, "French Omnic News Network." she added, putting a bit more effort on her French accent in order to pass clean.

"The meeting's in the main room." the guard handed back the card, "Melian 4.5, hope you can get this historic decision on the media." he nodded.

"Historic it will be." Widowmaker said and walked in unchecked, then saw a hovering Omnic in the lobby, "Hmph."

"Peace be upon you, fellow Omnic." that Omnic told her, "I am so glad you will bring this news to the world." he spoke, "I am Zenyatta, shall I guide you to the meeting room?" he asked.

"Please do." Widowmaker walked with the hovering Omnic, then the two stepped inside the meeting room, where the English Minister of State and the Russian Diplomat were discussing.

"That's where it is." Zenyatta pointed to the discussing politicians, "Let us hope Omnics and Humans in Russia will finally be united... Even though there is a lot against t-" he stopped when he noticed Widowmaker was now in the front taking pictures, "So much enthusiasm."

Widowmaker looked at the Russian Diplomat and then took two pictures of him, "Your last shots... well you still have a few more." she smirked and looked at the guards near her. Calculating her chances, she decided to stand down for now until a greater opportunity arose.

However, this chance came sooner than the woman expected as the guards started to listen to their earpieces and become fidgety. Suddenly, two rounds were heard and the entire room went into alert, including Widowmaker.

"Sorry, they found you out." Reaper radioed in, then the guards started to encroach on Widowmaker, "I guess your ID didn't check out."

The guards aimed their pistols at the disguised Widowmaker.

"I will liberate the Omnics!" Widowmaker yelled, but had her pistol shot out of her hand and was seized suddenly.

"We got the Omnic!" the guards yelled and knocked Widowmaker to the ground.

"You forgot me." a voice called out, and Reaper, now disguised also as an Omnic, appeared from behind the Russian Diplomat, "The Omnics will rule." he growled and blasted the man, then targeted the British Minsiter and eliminated him.

The guards turned, but too late and the four were swiftly killed.

"Omnic Power!" Widowmaker was helped up by Reaper, and the two escaped, moving mechanically as well as rapidly in order to appear like legitimate Omnics.

 **0000000**

Widowmaker rode down with Reaper, silently looking at the highway ahead of them.

"Was that a good mission." Reaper asked as he turned on the radio.

"Russian diplomat Vladimir Vladivostok was brutally assassinated by militant Omnic duo last night." the radio blared, "As well as British Minister of State John Howard. The city is on an Omnic hunt as anti-omnic sentiments rise in Russia and in the local King's Row, were riots are already taking place."

"Perhaps we can get along." Widowmaker commented briefly as the afternoon sun illuminated the English Channel.

* * *

 **Thanks to my Reviewer Natalea, I'm glad you enjoyed this fic.  
Please enjoy some more and you too, fellow readers!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Plead for the Widow**

 **Chapter 4**

 **For this Perishable Body**

* * *

Reaper groaned to himself as he removed his black gauntlets, exposing a pale, dry skin with multiple scabs and black spots. He then threw the gloves on his small bed and looked at a small vase of flowers, which he subsequently held and looked at.

The flowers started to rapidly wilt and dried out destructively, but this caused a chain reaction that caused Reaper's skin to gain some vitality- things like a hint of brown color and the removal of some of the scabs and dark spots. Unfortunately, this event faded as quickly as it appeared, and the pale dry skin returned once more to plague Reaper's left arm.

"Hmph." Reaper growled and then heard the muting of the shower, which told him that Widowmaker was done, "About time." he grumbled and stood up, but then remembered to put on his gauntlets in order to hide his condition.

"It is finished." Widowmaker appeared with a bath robe, "The lavatories are free for you to use." she muttered and stepped aside.

Reaper walked past her and gave a small grunt, then stood in front of the door in silence.

"It's a motel, not the Babylon Five Star." Widowmaker grumbled, "And do not tell me you will bathe in those heavy drapes." she scoffed.

"Don't be stupid." Reaper growled and stepped inside, locking the door in haste.

There was an audible thud when Reaper's robes fell to the ground, and then the subsequent inner clothing added another wave of bumps and noises that indicated the clothing articles were probably armored or at least had something in them.

Reaper took a look of himself in the mirror, a horrible vestige of what once was a strong soldier now a rotting heap of meat struggling to stay alive and functioning. His left eye could hardly be called an eye, and his right eye was no better- or more precisely, and not even there at all- which could be for better or for worse. His lips were also missing, was was most of his nose, probably a good reason to keep his mask on since his face could quite literally be called a nightmare, though it was getting better due to these areas slowly regenerating.

Without further observation, Reaper stepped into the shower and turned it on, letting the cool water hit his face and body.

Outside, Widowmaker clothed herself in a nightgown, but then walked to Reaper's bed and lifted the pillow. The woman then put a small poison mine under the pillow and set the pillow down in order to keep her device hidden. "Just in case." the woman muttered and then sat down on a small recliner and opened up a book.

2 chapters into the book, the woman heard the shower shut off, and as if on cue the door opened, revealing Reaper in his inner clothing and mask, but not with his heavy cloak, which he carried in his arms.

"Bonjour." Widowmaker analyzed the man, who appeared leaner without that massive coat, "I see you have bathed."

Reaper nodded and sat on his bed, glaring at the woman while setting down his cloak on the cloak on the ground.

"We report to the airport and board a private flight." Widowmaker closed her book, "We will be briefed in the jet before touching down in Portugal."

"Portugal." Reaper mumbled to himself, "Where in Portugal?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" Widowmaker responded bluntly, "We are landing in the nearest Talon base... Which was in Portugal if you recall." she said condescendingly.

Reaper clenched his first, then laid on his bed.

"Sleeping with your regular clothes... so insecure for such a hothead." Widowmaker taunted a bit, "Now I would get my sleep, we are getting up early." she shut off the lamp and the room went dark.

However, it didn't go dark for the Reaper, who suddenly gained a strange form of vision that highlighted living things in a scale from glowing orange to cool blue.

Unfortunately for Reaper, the most he could see was either the cockroaches in the roof and walls or the occasional rat that crept through the same places or even the sewer pipes.

Then again, there was Widowmaker next to him, and what appeared to be a distant couple probably three rooms away.

Reaper stood up and shuffled out of bed, then walked up to a nearby wall and drove his fist into it.

Widowmaker woke up in shock and saw Reaper holding a rat, which he tightly clenched in his right hand. She then saw a dark haze leave the rat and enter through Reaper's mask, which the man seemed to breathe in deeply as if it was some kind of air freshener.

Reaper set down the carcass and took off his gauntlet, revealing that his hand appeared very normal, gaining some color and life. "It won't last long..." the man grumbled and sighed, then turned rapidly and faced a disgusted Widowmaer, "Why are you awake?"

"You slammed the wall." Widowmaker growled and sat up, "What the hell are you doin-"

"None of your damn business..." Reaper responded coldly and kicked the rat away, then drove his arm into the wall again, this time pulling out a handful of cockroaches, to which he did the same.

Widowmaker rolled over to grab her pistol, but was topped when the man pulled out a sawed off shotgun from his inner clothing.

"I wouldn't." Reaper shook his head and threw all the exoskeletons on the ground, "Just go to sleep, Widow." he growled and nudged his shotgun to her bed. The man himself also sat down on his bed, then took off his glove again and saw that his hand was starting to become dry and scabby once more.

Widowmaker muttered to herself and saw Reaper finally rest, then pulled out a small button device and pushed it.

The poison mine under the pillow launched a small needle and injected its deadly dosage into Reaper's skull, or that was what the woman believed.

Reaper growled and sat up, then removed the small booby trap harmlessly, "I'm quite tired of these games." he removed his hood, showing her that it was extra thick.

"Kevlar..." Widowmaker muttered and saw the man stand up, "Ha!" she gasped and shot the man when he pounced on her, "Gah!" she growled.

Reaper took the pistol rounds into his stomach, but chuckled when the crumpled bullets fell back into the bed, "You're really trying, aren't ya?" he seized her arms and pinned her down.

Widowmaker groaned as she felt Reaper's dry hands burn her arms, "Fils de pute." she saw that her arms were becoming pale, "Stop. Ahh!" she groaned.

Reaper grunted and removed his hands, then made a slicing motion across his neck, "I could have killed you right then and there." he stood up and turned away, then put up his gauntlets.

"Who... who are you?" Widowmaker muttered and looked at Reaper.

"Just call me... Death." Reaper murmured as he remembered his ghastly appearance.

* * *

 **I accept constructive criticism!  
ENJOY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Plead for the Widow**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Every Deed into Judgment**

* * *

Widowmaker sat comfortably in her airline seat, looking at Reaper, who in turn was looking outside the jet's window. "We should be over Spain now." she commented, then saw Reaper glare back at her, "We're probably going to enter Portugal in an hour."

Reaper sighed and stretched his arm, "This plane has auto pilot, right?"

"Yes, why?" Widowmaker asked in curiosity, then saw Reaper stand up and walk to the Pilot's Cabin. This immediately caused alarm and the woman placed her Visor on her eyes and she saw that Reaper was standing behind the pilot, then saw the man pick up the pilot by the neck. "Merde..." she growled and stood up, only to see Reaper step out while placing on his gauntlets.

"What?" Reaper scoffed as he looked at the bothered Widowmaker, "Relax... he's only on the verge of death."

"You say that like it's a good thing." Widomaker grumbled and saw the man sit down.

"I could have killed him, or left him a vegetable... But I didn't." Reaper added, "Consider that mercy... and I am not the most merciful man." he hoarsely said and looked at Widowmaker.

"You're harming Talon's agents." Widowmaker growled, "And I do not take too kindly for that..." she stormed over to him, "So you'd best watch your back."

"Why, I've been victorious the past five times." Reaper taunted and stood up in order to intimidate his partner, "Why should I fear you... you grape." he smirked behind his mask.

Needless to say, the rest of the plane ride was not something to be proud of, which was soon realized by the Talon superiors who were waiting on the ground after the plane had touched down. What they were greeted by was an injured Reaper with a knife stabbed in his eye and a Widowmaker who had a bruised face.

"Eh..." the first Talon superior stood aghast as the two agents stepped down and looked at them, "Are you sure these are the newest members?" she asked her other coworkers, who were just as confused as her.

"You can say we had a small tussle." Reaper grumbled and pulled the knife out of his eye, shocking his superiors.

"Well... um..." the older superior cleared his throat, "Well, back to the program... We would just like to congratulate you with your success in Britain." he said and extended his hand.

"Merci." Widowmaker shook his hand, then looked at Reaper.

The man just crossed his arms and looked at his superior, "I got the job done, that is all that matters." he grunted and walked off, leaving the superiors in shock as they saw him enter the airport hangar.

"He still needs to fit in." the woman superior commented, "I guess that's why you got into that tussle... am I right, Amelie." she said coyly.

"He's a narcissistic psychopath." Widowmaker grunted, "A pile of merde." she also walked away, leaving the superiors in shock.

Reaper walked into the airport regardless of who was in there, but since it was private, there was only more Talon agents that just returned from more missions. The man caught sight of a television inside the building, which already alerted of the murder of the Russian Diplomat.

RUSSIAN ANTI-OMNIC MISSILE DEFENSE SYSTEM A GO  
Kremlin approves of Anti-Omnic Defenses after Assassination

Reaper smirked and then looked at a man in the desks, then walked to him and glared at him.

"Uh... can I help you?" the man muttered uneasily.

Reaper grumbled lowly, "Are there any flights to Gibraltar?" he asked the man.

"Do.. Do you have a mission brief?" the man responded, "And Talon-"

"Is there or is there not?" Reaper bluntly interrupted him.

"Yes. At 7 P.M." the man gulped and typed in his computer, "But do you have a mission-"

"Just get me on it." Reaper growled and showed his Talon ID, which the man scanned, "Now."

The man continued to type in his computer, then gave back the ID in haste, somewhat fearing his life and then looked up at him, "There... You're on. It leaves in 30 minutes."

"I'll make it now." Reaper growled and walked off, taking a few minutes to walk out of the building and into the hangar where the plane that would take him to his wishes.

However, this was cut short when Widowmaker interrupted his travels and looked at him, "Leaving without me?" she asked and stood in front of him, crossing her arms.

Reaper pushed her aside, "I will not let you stop me when I'm so cl-" he was suddenly seized by metal wires, "Agh!" he growled and saw that Widowmaker had snagged him with her hookshot.

"You do not leave for your own interests!" Widowmaker yelled, visibly angered, gaining a hint of color on her cheek, "Talon's interests are above your own! Understand.." she growled and picked him up.

 **0000000**

Reaper sat inside the original hotel room they stayed in, looking at the map he had placed in his room before, "So close..." he clenched his fist and looked at a large red circle over Gibraltar, "I could have just swept down there and destroyed them all." he looked down, "But that damn woman."

The man then stared at the door, then saw Widomaker's essence standing by the door trying to peek in. Having a murderous intent, the man grabbed one of his Hellfire shotguns and walked to the door, then placed the barrel on the wooden surface.

"I'm going to blow you away-"

"Kill me, and Talon will destroy you." Widowmaker spoke through the door, then kicked it down and looked at the man, "And I will not let you kill me..." she scowled at the man.

"Your approval is not necessary." Reaper scoffed and glared at Widowmaker.

Widowmaker's attention turned to the pictures Reaper had on his wall, "Hey... Isn't that Overwa-"

"No." Reaper shot the pictures, destroying them before Widowmaker could get a full glance, "Get out of here." he growled and aimed them at the woman.

"You... want to kill the most famous military organization on the planet..." Widowmaker mumbled, then was kicked outside of the room by Reaper.

"Get out of my life... or you will enter my death." Reaper growled and pointed at her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Plead for the Widow**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Power of Their Hand**

* * *

Widowmaker stood on a rocky outcropping that overlooked a seaside road in Spain, scanning the incoming cars profusely. However, this was not a difficult task since the traffic on this certain road was very minimal to say the least, probably a car every 4 minutes could be found from both directions. Near the woman was Reaper, who was also observing the landscape, though he was less focused on their duty and more of how going down this certain road could take him close to Gibraltar.

"Remember to stop the bus completely." Reaper grunted and tossed the keys to Widowmaker, "You need to get on there rapidly." he said and the two started to walk down the outcropping via a trail that connected with the little highway.

"I hope the bus identification is correct." Widowmaker said as the two walked to the black sports car they owned, "Or else we'll fail to destroy all those Omnics." she sighed and unlocked the car, then the two stepped inside.

"Drive a little bit ahead." Reaper instructed Widowmaker, who heeded and poked the car out just enough for the man to peer out from behind the outcropping.

In the distance, a lone hoverbus was rolling down the sea lane, yellow and gray in color, and cruising at a gentle pace as if it had all the time in the world.

"There it is." Reaper said, "Let's go." he said and the two put on some disguises before rolling out into the middle of the street and stalling their car. The man opened up the hood and threw a smoke bomb in there, all in a ploy to feign a car breakdown.

Widowmaker stepped out of the car dressed like a regular woman, a sunhat on her head, some circular sunglasses on her eyes, and a frilly white dress with black lines on it. If it wasn't for her unique skin color, one would not even look twice over her.

Reaper still had his mask on, but instead was wearing bowler hat, his now hoodless cloak, and overall his usual gear- basically just the bowler hat was added.

The bus turned and was now heading towards them, and on cue Widowmaker waved her arms to signal help while Reaper played mechanic behind the hood in order to hide his appearance. Seeing this phenomenon, the bus driver slowed down and stopped behind the "stranded" duo, completely oblivious to the fatal trap that was about to spring on him and his crew.

"Why have we stopped?" one of the omnics asked the driver, then saw the agents on the road, "Oh."

"Yep... I'll see what's going on." the bus driver said and opened the doors, then stepped down and walked towards Widowmaker, "Hello-" he was taken back by her peculiar skin color, "Um... Are you folks alright?" he asked and fixed his belt.

"Oh, absolutely not." Widowmaker responded, "Our car broke down and my husband can't find what is wrong with it." she sighed.

"Oh.. I may be able to help." the drive mumbled and saw a black hand on the hood, "I'm guessing that's your husband." he said as the two walked to the front of the car.

"No." Widowmaker pushed him into Reaper's line of sight, "But he is your end." she smirked.

"Hmph." Reaper growled and grabbed the man by the collar, then choked slammed him into the road and finally drove his armored knee into the man's neck, fatally wounding him.

Widowmaker saw Reaper take off his glove and place his cold hand on the man's face, then the familiar black gas escaped and seeped into Reaper's mask.

"Death... comes..." Reaper groaned as he regained some color in his arms, his skin healing greatly due to the consumption of this human essence, "Ha..." he sighed, stood up, and kicked the man aside, "What next?" he asked his partner as he placed his right gauntlet on again.

"Let me do this one." Widowmaker said and reached into the car, pulling out a baby from the back seat, then walked to the bus with the baby.

Reaper saw as the woman boarded the bus, then gave another glance at the deceased husk of the bus driver at his feet, "You at least cleared by leprous skin." he grunted and looked at his updated skin condition.

The omnics inside the bus looked at Widowmaker, quite confused about her arrival.  
"Ma'am, where is the driver?" one of them asked as Widowmaker patted her baby.

"He's helping my husband." Widowmaker said, "Oh! Let me get him." she said and set the baby down on the driver's seat, leaving the omnics bewildered. But as the woman got closer to her vehicle, she pulled out a detonator, "A la vie... a la mort..." she muttered and flipped the switch.

Inside, the baby started to beep, and its blankets flew open to reveal that the innocent child was actually a malignant explosive device, causing panic to strike at the Omnics.  
With a few more beeps, the bomb went off, consuming all the androids and the bus in a blast of flames and fury which destroyed them all.

"Ah..." Widowmaker sniffed the air and looked at a charred mechanical arm land next to the two Talon agents, "Death is a beautiful thing." she smirked and kicked the arm aside, "How about we make this a better occasion?" she pulled out some spray paint from inside the car.

"Very well..." Reaper sighed and grabbed his own can.

OMNICS STAY AWAY.  
THIS IS FOR BRITAIN.  
WE DON'T WANT YOU WITH US.  
TO HELL WITH THE OMNICS.

Such messages where the ones sprayed on the burnt chassis of the bus, and the body of the driver was thrown into the sea before the two agents drove off back into obscurity.

 **0000000**

Reaper grumbled as the two crossed the border into Portugal, knowing that two exits prior he could have traveled to Gibraltar. However, inside he knew it was not yet time to do such an audacious plan like kill all of Overwatch- since even with the help of Talon and overall improvement in his bodily structure, Overwatch was much too strong for just him.

Perhaps he could rise up in Talon's ranks in order to gain more support from them?  
No... Maybe in the course of that time Overwatch could acquire more members and become stronger.

Regardless of his decision, Reaper was set on destroying Overwatch.

"A dollar for your thoughts?" Widowmaker asked as the two rode down the highway, "Perhaps you can tell your partner what's on your mind... not that I care, but just for greater combat efficiency." she said.

"Nothing." Reaper grunted and then saw Widowmaker trying to kill a fly that had gotten in their car, "Great." he growled as he saw the pest, "A nuisance."

"Let me handle this." Widowmaker tried to smack the fly, "It's probably too small for you..." she taunted and finally struck it, "Ah... sweet kill." she said and threw out of the window.

"Everytime you kill someone, it's like you get a high or something." Reaper commented, "What gives?" he asked and avoided a slowing car.

"I just love death..." Widowmaker said with a hint of passion, "Such a beautiful feeling that it gets my blood running... it is what makes me feel, alive." she emphasized herself.

Reaper nodded, perhaps this could work out just fine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Plead for the Widow**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Prosperity of the Wicked**

* * *

Reaper was exhausted, his skin had now returned to the cracked horror that it was before, all thanks to Widowmaker claiming all the kills for herself. Did this make him upset? Absolutely. And with a rage that can consume a thousand souls, someone was going to pay.

The cool water of the shower did little to ease his burning anger, and the man gnashed his teeth at the mere thought of Widowmaker. How dare she put him down like this? How dare he be tricked out of the main kill order for six consecutive missions?

"Damn that grape." Reaper growled as he turned off the shower, then stepped out and grabbed a towel, "Damn her." he grumbled, then saw a cockroach running across the floor, immediately followed by the man driving his bare foot down on it and absorbing all its essence- which merely just healed his toe.

Outside of the bathroom, Widowmaker was polishing her sniper rifle after a good use, looking outside at the night skyline of the Portuguese city their hotel was in. Flashbacks of her using her faithful weapon slipped into her mind, filling her face with a sense of ecstasy.

Reaper noticed that Widowmaker was in some kind of trance and felt his angered urged to murder overcome him, perhaps now he could blast her stupid head while she was out of it. Using this feeling, he grabbed his Hellfire shotgun and walked over to her.

The cocking sound.

"Ah..." Widowmaker moaned, "Sweet death..." she suddenly was filled with the screaming sounds of Reaper's victims, and the blast fire of the Hellfire Shotguns- and the cocking before it- oh it was all just wonderful to her.

Reaper stood in confusion, then set down the shotgun on the ground, "Uh.." he touched the woman's shoulder.

"ARGH!" Widowmaker yelled and twisted the man's forearm, then slammed Reaper into the ground, "Oh! You!" she growled and stepped back, allowing the man to stand back up.

"What... the... hell..." Reaper growled as he glared at Widowmaker, "If I wasn't so confused I would kill you right now."

"Apologies." Widowmaker responded, "I was just... remembering things." she sat back down on her bed, "Reaper." she looked at the man's mask.

"What?" Reaper asked in annoyance as he sat on his own bed, "Pray tell."

"Thanks for living up to your name." Widowmaker smirked and turned off the lights, "Now get some sleep because we have another mission tomorrow-"

"This time I get the damn kill order!" Reaper yelled in anger.

"You will. You will." Widowmaker answered as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

The subsequent day, the two agents found themselves in back again in Spain, and this time to get a very important anti-omnic politician who was having a meeting at Seville.

The usual strategy came back into play, dress as Omnics, kill the target and some extras, and then flee the scene. However, this time they received and unexpected player into their little game.

Inside the government meeting room where Reaper was disguised as an Omnic reporter, there stood a man with a familiar badge on his armor, a badge that instantly caught Reaper's attention.

"Overwatch..." Reaper growled as he saw the young soldier stand behind the politician as he spoke, "Must have been deployed from Gibraltar..." he commented.

"What are you doing, complete the mission." Widowmaker, who was standing at the back of the room for support, grumbled in impatience as Reaper did not fulfill the mission objective.

Suddenly, another Overwatch soldier stepped in and joined some other guards.

"Rrrr..." Reaper grumbled lowly and pulled out his shotguns, blasting the newcomer and the guards around him and instantly inciting panic.

"AGH!" the Overwatch soldier died with a full blast to his chest.

"Ha!" the other soldier behind the diplomat sprung into action and aimed his pulse rifle.

"What are you doing!?" Widowmaker growled in anger and took out the other soldier with her rifle, "Get the politician!" she pointed to the man who was fleeing the room.

"I'll get him!" Reaper yelled and ran to intercept their target, "Damn you, you Omnic hater!" he yelled and blasted the politician before he could escape, "Down with Humankind!" he yelled to the fleeing crowds.

 **0000000**

"You almost cost us the Mission." Widowmaker growled as the two drove back inside Portugal, "What went on there?' she asked in visible annoyance.

"Nothing." Reaper bluntly responded, "Now shut up and let me drive." he grunted and avoided a truck.

"No. You tell me or-" Widowmaker stopped when Reaper pulled over to a rest stop and turned off the car.

"I told you... shut up..." Reaper clenched his fists and glared at the woman, his eyes now a deep red.

"Your interests are under Talon's." Widowmaker told him, "I do not care if Overwatch killed your parents... Talon's duty comes first." she pointed at him menacingly, "Disobey Talon again and I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill me?" Reaper said tauntingly, "Ooh... Look here." he stepped out of the car, followed by the woman, "You do not control me... I am the Reaper, and I will kill anyone I please regardless of what the pendejos of Talon say." he pointed back at her.

Widowmaker scowled, then noticed a man walk up to them, a biker who had been in the stop before and was concerned over the hostilities.

"Is everything alright, ma'am?" the man asked, "Do you know th-" he became frightened when he finally saw their appearances, "What the hell-"

Reaper pulled out his shotgun and blasted the man, then turned away when he heard the thud of the body, "See?"

Widowmaker saw the barrel smoke and then looked at the downed man, "You kill. Do you even care?"

"No." Reaper grunted, "I am the Reaper. I do not care if it is a man, woman, or kid. I kill because I must." he stepped inside the car.

"Do you... enjoy killing?" Widowmaker asked as she sat down, quite intrigued.

"I don't care one bit." Reaper grunted and turned on the car, "A dead man's a dead man." he started to drive off, "There's a saying... Pale Death knocks on poor men's hovels and at the palaces of kings." he told her.

"Death... such a beautiful thing." Widowmaker chuckled and gained a small flush on her cheeks, then looked at Reaper's mask.


	8. Chapter 8

**Plead for the Widow**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Whoever Curses you I will Curse**

* * *

Reaper was quite satisfied with the new ride Talon had provided for their excellent conduct. Sure it still had some of Widowmaker's influence due to the hints of red with iridescent black spiders on them- mostly found at the most extremes of the dashboard. However, it was the skull topped gear stick, the splashes of dark black and gray, and the interior lights that were deep purple (though these alternated to a deep red due to a consensus reached between he and Widowmaker).

"I must say..." Widowmaker looked at the car, then saw her dashboard, another thing the two had compromised, was the same as the old car they used to drive, "Nice choice."

Reaper scoffed, then noticed the back door open to a stranger.

"I forgot to inform you... This is a three agent mission." Widowmaker added and saw the soldier step in, an armored man with a black visor, "Agent Bolivar will join us this round."

"I will spray and pray your problems away." Bolivar smirked and set down his boots inside the car, something that bothered Reaper, "Just show me the mooks and I'll blow them down." he chuckled and stroked his large machine gun.

"Just shut up and we'll arrive." Reaper grunted and turned on the car, then shifted to first gear and took off, taking second gear rapidly after, "And do not comment about my driving." he added and cut off a truck.

"He doesn't care, so don't try it." Widowmaker told the newbie, then sat back and watched Reaper drive in some kind of orderly chaos. What appeared to be reckless to everyone except them two was actually a plan to get to their destination rapidly and with prowess- plus, if they ever got into a confrontation with the cops, the two could always kill those unfortunate officers, which to her was a plus.

"Why don't you two take the day shift like real covert agents?" Bolivar had the audacity to say such a comment, feeling a bit prideful that he was joining two of Talon's most famous agents.

Reaper growled, his eyes glowed fierce red as he stared at Widowmaker, both of the glowing spectacles screaming to the woman for permission to destroy this disrespectful nuisance.

Regardless of how much she loved to kill, Widowmaker knew Talon was above her own desires, and she in turn scowled at the man, who still had that murderous urge regardless.  
"We do not take the day shift because darkness is where we thrive." she finally responded to Bolivar, "But we are more than able to take on the realm of light, right, Reaper?"

Reaper grunted and turned down into a highway exit, cutting off a sedan and receiving the subsequent angered honking with indifference. Right now was no time to be angry, they had a mission, and that mission took them to Cordoba- so close to Gibraltar, so close.

However, the three knew what they were heading into. Due to its closeness to the global Overwatch base, Talon had warned them prior about probable Overwatch presence in Cordoba, but this was just a warning- nothing that scared the two veterans.

Reaper parked in front of a hotel, then looked at Widowmaker, "What room was he staying in?"

"Tekharta Zenyatta is in room 304..." Widowmaker informed, "He's going to regret spreading peace." she smirked and stepped out and inspected the environment.

Guards were standing at the front, obviously guarding someone or something inside the Hotel, which was the target of Talon. Zenyatta was a renowned speaker throughout the world and was currently in Europe in order to quell the anti-Omnic sentiments just like his "brother" Mondatta.

Reaper and Bolivar stepped out and started to step up to the hotel's alley, where the Reaper grabbed Bolivar by the neck and rammed him into a garbage bin. "Listen here... We're going to enter there... and we're going to go by the book- No blasting everything until I give the order..." he growled and set the young man down.

"Whatever you say..." Bolivar grunted and the two walked up to the kitchen door, which was padlocked , "Now can I b-"

Reaper kicked down the door with a supernaturally powered kick, then the two were greeted by shocked cooks and chefs, who were staring at them like they had grown a third leg.

"Blast time?"

"Go ahead." Reaper grumbled and stepped behind the brash young man, then saw him pull out his large machine gun and aim at the cooks.

"Here comes a world of pain." Bolivar smirked and plowed the cooks with a plethora of bullets, leaving none to escape, "Hahahahahahaha!" he yelled, but was stopped from spraying any further by Reaper.

"We have to go now..." Reaper growled, since he knew the guards were now alerted.

Outisde, Widowmaker stood on top of the adjacent building looking down her rifle with her Visor, spying on Zenyatta in his room. "I see you..." she coyly said and waved her gun a bit, "Reaper, he's on the move..." she said and saw the Omnic's silhouette being escorted out by soldiers, "Oh! I got a shot." she smirked and lined up her scope, the window, and Zenyatta's head.

The plasma enhanced bullet pierced the air and window, but unfortunately the bullet barely screeched past the Omnic's head and struck the guard that was with him.

"Merde..." Widowmaker said in disgust and recalibrated her sights, only to see Zenyatta turn to her and focus his spinning orbs on her, "AH!" she gasped when the blue spheres shot towards her, which she rolled over to avoid.

"Assassin... There is chaos that plagues you..." Zenyatta growled and launched a dark sphere at his assailant, "You will perish for your evil."

The dark sphere hovered above Widowmaker and made her feel sickly, nauseous, and overall unwell. Her sight failed her as she hallucinated, causing her to terribly miss her shot, which almost hit Bolivar by accident.

"Hey!" Bolivar growled as he saw the bullet trail, "That damn-" he saw Zenyatta turn, "It's you." he smirked and aimed his weapon, "I'll make you take a dirt nap." he said and blasted the Omnic- only to be greatly disappointed when his weapon sprayed no bullets. "What the hell?" he saw his ammo box was empty.

"Perish, evildoer." Zenyatta focused and launched his spheres at the man, striking him at his extremeties.

"Argh!" Bolivar yelled in pain, but his armor took most- but not all- of the pain, "You bast-" he was struck in the head and knocked out.

"Your overconfidence has been your end." Zenyatta said and turned back to Widowmaker, who was still plagued by his black sphere, "And yours as-"

"Not so fast... Tin Can..."  
Two shotgun blasts fired, and a metal thud hit the ground...

 **0000000**

Reaper inspected Widowmaker at a roadstop far from Cordoba, knowing she had been afflicted by their target. He looked at her eyes, and he looked at her throat, only to find that her well being had improved since they had first escaped Cordoba.

Bolivar stood at the trunk of the car with his arms crossed, then kicked a nearby rock in disdain. "If she could have been a good shot, maybe I wouldn't have taken a damn ball to the head." he held his forehead in pain, showing that it was greatly bruised and that his helmet was cracked and broken.

Widowmaker glared at Bolivar and scowled behind his back.

"I don't see why they call you the best agents in Europe." Bolivar turned to face them, "This was a very mediocre execution." he spat on the ground, "Nice shot." he scoffed at Widowmaker.

Reaper growled and pulled out his Hellfires, having enough of this mewling freshman, and blasted the man in cold blood, "I told you to shut up!" he yelled and continued blasting until he was out of rounds.

"Reaper!" Widowmaker yelled and pushed him into the car, "What are you doing!? Merde!" she growled and looked at the downed Bolivar, "That's a Talon operative."

"And a little bitch." Reaper grunted and absorbed Bolivar's essence, "I don't give a damn if he was part of Talon." he looked at Widowmaker, "Plus, I felt a little trigger happy." he smirked behind his mask.

"You can't just... do that!" Widowmaker told him, "You have committed treason against Talo-"

"I committed treason against no one." Reaper scoffed, "I just rid a nuisance from both us and them... Which is a good thing, wouldn't you say?" he asked in a way that made him appear better, "No one should talk lip about us. We're the best agents Talon has in Europe."

Widowmaker pondered a bit, then looked at Bolivar's body, and finally smirked, "You're right... You killed a meaningless man." she walked up to Reaper, "Thank you, Death." she said and nodded at him.

"I am at your service." Reaper told her before she entered the car, then his interest was piqued greatly, "My... I guess I'm striking a cord with her." he said pridefully, "This will be good for me." he pulled out a picture of Zenyatta, "One down..." he ripped it up and walked into the car.

However, before the man took off, he came back out and kicked Bolivar's body down a nearby creek, leaving as soon as the water claimed the body.


	9. Chapter 9

**Plead for the Widow**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Companion of Fools**

* * *

Widowmaker stood in awe as Reaper exited the room stained in bloodshed, the moans and groans of the soldiers inside still audible to them. She was pleased when Reaper walked up to her and extended his hand.

"The honors?" Reaper gave Widowmaker a locked briefcase and traded it for a belt of grenades, "Thank you so much." he nodded and unpinned all of them, then threw the belt inside the safe room and shut the metal door.

Widowmaker sighed as she heard the explosions, then looked at Reaper and at his mask, "Death... why are you so sweet?" she smiled and gained a small flush on her cheeks.

"Because I get the job done." Reaper grunted and looked at the briefcase in her arms, "Now..." he stepped inside and stayed for a few minutes, giving Widowmaker an emotional waiting game which she clearly enjoyed.

At the end for the fourth minute, Reaper returned and looked at his hands, which were now on the verge normality, "Let's see..." he took off his mask and showed his face to Widowmaker. His eyes were now back, and his lips and nose were scarred but whole- but the surprising thing was that he had regained a hint of his natural brown skin color.

However, Widowmaker frowned, grabbed the man's mask, and put it back on, then smiled again, "I like you better like this, Reaper." she said and stepped back.

Reaper growled in anger, but then stopped and thought this could be an excellent opportunity. Now that he knew and verified that Widowmaker cared for him in a way that was foreign to him, but could be exploited, he could play around with her.

The ride back to Portugal was great, the man could feel Widowmaker's fascination and interest piercing his heavy cloaks. Reaper was now plotting how he could use this fascinated woman in order to gain a one up in Talon, and this would help him gain the strength to take down Overwatch once and for all.

Perhaps he could play her in what he could only perceive as Romance?

Perhaps he could just use her little fetishes to seduce her into giving him a bit more?

Now that they had arrived to their HQ, it was only natural for the man to make his first move in his great chessgame in order to knock down the enemy king- Overwatch.

Reaper turned to Widowmaker, then extended his arm, "Perhaps I can show you something you might like?" he asked and pulled out one of his shotguns.

"What could this be?" Widowmaker asked in interest, "There's no Talon orders yet..."

"We don't need them to tell us what to do." Reaper told her, "Especially that which we both mutually enjoy." he lifted her hand and placed it on her rifle, which was on her lap, "And I'll take you there." he nodded. However, he pulled out a small black bandanna and placed it on her eyes, "This, however, will be a surprise." he chuckled.

Widowmaker grinned, "I'm ready to kill." she looked in Reaper's general direction.

And thus, Reaper drove, but since they were in the general vicinity of where he wanted to be, all he did was drive up a small green hill that overlooked their destination- Talon HQ.

The man stepped down and then walked to the passenger door, then opened it and led Widowmaker outside, "Now just lay down." he muttered and helped the woman.

"The grass..." Widowmaker commented as she laid on the soft green brush, "Where are we?" she asked, but was stopped when she received her sniper rifle from Reaper.

"It's a wonderful place." Reaper responded and stepped inside the car, then pressed some buttons on the dashboard which turned the exterior of the car into a bright white. Then, the man pressed another button, which added a new item- The Overwatch Logo.

Widowmaker was hearing all this commotion, but Reaper hadn't spoken, "Hello? Reaper? What are you doing?" she asked, only to stop when she felt a warm embrace around her body, "Ah... What is this?" she asked.

Reaper saw his black cloak cover Widow, he himself wearing a blue commander suit and a grey visor, "Here... this will make you not stand out." he muttered and placed a blue beret on Widow's head, "Now... Death comes." he muttered into her ear.

"Ah..." Widowmaker moaned and opened her sniper rifle, "Where should I fire? Or should I still have my bl-"

"Keep it." Reaper told her, "Now... just fire straight ahead, you have a great shot." he told her and stroked her back, "Go... kill..." he murmured.

Widowmaker smirked and fired, hitting a Talon guard that was standing at the gates.

"Nice shot." Reaper said and pulled out his holophone, then played an audio of a man groaning a gargling blood, probably a recording he had taken himself.

Widowmaker sighed deeply, "Where else?" she said and felt Reaper move her arms and rifle, "Ooh... have they noticed us?" she asked.

Reaper saw that the guards were busy scanning the area with binoculars and had already called for reinforcements "No.. they haven't." he informed, "You have another shot." he let go of her.

Another shot, and another guard down, enough to lure out some Talon agents into the fray- now this was what Reaper wanted, and he urged Widowmaker to continue shooting until she lost all the ammo.

Now it was this time that the Talon agents caught sight of their attackers, only to see the Overwatch vehicle drive away much to their dismay.

 **0000000**

Widowmaker, even though oblivious to her previous actions, felt alive since what appeared to be a long time, all thanks to the Reaper, the Death that she so admires and strives to find. That Death was here with her- Reaper was everything Death was, and the line between the human behind the mask and Death himself was eliminated.

"You did good, Widow..." Reaper turned to face her, setting his heavy cloak down on her bed, "You impressed me."

"I am glad I did, Reaper." Widowmaker stood up and faced the masked man, "I am so glad I did. Je t'amie, Morte." she kissed his mask.

Reaper was taken back a bit, but then recollected his thoughts and knew he had succeeded in breaking Widowmaker, it was only a matter of time that Talon would incite them to attack Overwatch- and with this loyal dog of his, he could have the advantage.

"Death will take you." Reaper muttered into her ear, which caused Widowmaker's heart to pound and race so much that her natural skin color slowly started to return. What a weird phenomenon, but he urged himself to continue in order to take her down.

 **0000000**

"I care not for anyone." Widowmaker, covered by a blanket, told Reaper as the two shared the same bed, "Not in this life, or the next... What keeps me going are my kills."

Reaper endured the emotional chat, knowing that he already knew her already, and that he already had her as a pawn in his game.

"Oh..." Widowmaker mumbled as she looked at the corner of the room, seeing a spider perched on its web, "Look at that..." she stood up, keeping the blanket on her body.

Reaper was perplexed, but continued to see this through.

"When I was young... I was afraid of spiders..." Widowmaker mumbled as she reached up and grabbed the arachnid, "I was told they were evil... and felt nothing." she saw the creature scurry in her hand, "However, I have come to know that they do feel-"

The spider bit her in defense.

"Alive..." the woman exhaled, "When they go for the kill." she turned back to the wall and put the spider back, "Now that I am grown, I no longer fear them... because I am like them."

Reaper scoffed inside his head, thinking this was all borderline lunacy, but he couldn't play it so rough just yet, "Seems we both have something in common." he chuckled and also stood up, then glared at Widowmaker. "Many people say Death is the worst thing that can happen to you." the man started to speak as he paced around the woman, "However... mi abuela died when I was young, and I when I saw her face in that box, I knew Death was not the worst thing- the worst thing does not bring you that much peace." he clenched his fist, "No... the worst feeling is being on the brink... On the fringes of life and death- the uncertainty, the pain, the disorientation... You no longer feel anything, but yet at the same time you feel the pain of a thousand burns, you no longer see anything, yet at the same time you see the life you have and are living. It was when I was stuck in that position that I knew that Death was not horrible... it was a friend... and it was me..."

Widowmaker saw as Reaper showed her his chest, a scarred mess of skin and flesh that appeared mangled and revealed the exposed ribcage.

"This is not living... this is Death." Reaper commented, "I am at a metastasis where life is meaningless to me, its only use being to quell my unending appetite- For whatever Life makes, Death consumes." he growled and sat back on the bed.

Widowmaker walked up to him, then grabbed his head and brought him in, smiling as she once again brought him to her bed. Her spider tattoo shone in the moonlight as her blanket fell down, exposing herself.

For Reaper... this could only get better and better.

* * *

 **For my Reviewing Guest:  
No, this will not be a Widowreaper fic... in the usual sense... It's not fluff or romance.  
This is a psycho thriller thing so you'll see soon.**

 **For the rest of my reviewers! Thanks and hope you enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Plead for the Widow**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Destroy the Afflicted**

* * *

Reaper arose from bed after he heard a slight shuffle outside, causing him to scan the area only to see an armed man prepping to knock down the door. The man immediately stood up and pulled out his emergency sawed off shotgun.

The armed man broke in and aimed his weapon at the first target he saw, only receive a blast of buckshot to his face.

Widowmaker woke up in alert and saw that Reaper stood over the man, "What is go-" she saw the man's Talon armor, "What-"

"I guess they found out." Reaper muttered and saw more Talon Agents come towards them, "Well... This wasn't what I planned.." he growled and turned to Widowmaker, "Get dressed, we have to go."

"What is going on?" Widowmaker asked, but was knocked out of the bed by Reaper, "Fils de pute." she growled and walked to clothe herself.

While the woman was dressing herself, Reaper kept blasting the Talon agents that came in, only to stop when a canister of tear gas was thrown in. "Watch out." the man grumbled and fixed his mask.

"Cah... Cah..." Widowmaker gagged as the gas burned her airways, but was finally dressed up and ready to go, "L-"

"Come here." Reaper took off his mask and placed it on her face, "Don't worry, this won't hurt me." he scoffed and walked through the gray smoke, only to kick a Talon agent that burst in.

"ARGH!" the agent screamed as he fell from the third floor balcony, striking the parking lot below them with a large thud.

"There they are- GAH!" another agent was blasted and was knocked back down the stairs, taking two other agents with her.

"Keep 'em coming." Reaper cackled and held Widowmaker in one arm and in the other his trusty Hellfire, "Do you have the keys?" he asked his partner.

"Right here." Widowmaker pulled out the black keys and jumped down, "Here, put this on..." she gave him back his mask, "Much better." she said and wiped some lipstick off the white surface.

Reaper turned rapidly and blasted another Talon agent, allowing the two to descend safely, "These guys are willing to die." he kicked aside a body and followed Widowmaker down until they reached their vehicle.

"Ah..." Widowmaker groaned as she saw that their vehicle was destroyed, its hood was blown off and the engine was smoking- the smell of gasoline filled the air, signaling that the fuel line was cut, "Why are they doing this?" she asked Reaper, "And answer me now."

"They probably thought we were too good..." Reaper lied and looked at her, "Betrayal is probably something not foreign to them." he informed, "Oh... and probably Bolivar." he said halfheartedly.

Widowmaker at first could not believe, but the more Reaper explained his lie it seemed very plausible, and of course Reaper had just risked his life to save her. It didn't occur to her that she was literally signing the contract that she would turn against Talon- the organization that made her Widowmaker.

Reaper broke the windows of a nearby truck and opened it up, then hotwired the car, "Hop on." he told Widowmaker and saw her get on, "They won't give us an easy escape." he backed out roughly.

"We must get as far away from Talon as possible." Widowmaker spoke and took out her Widow's Bite and stabbed her arm, cutting about a 1 inch hole in it. Of course Reaper was taken back, but then saw that Widowmaker took out a small chip- needless to say this caused the man to question if he was also probed. However, due to Reaper's constant cycle of regeneration and decay, this caused much doubt due to him thinking the chip would eventually be pushed out by the decaying matter.

As the two left, they saw Talon reinforcements enter the small Portuguese hotel through the car mirrors.

 **0000000**

"Uh uh uh..." Reaper shook his head as he stomped on the head of a Talon superior, then kicked the pistol the man was reaching for far away, "I wouldn't." he growled and turned to Widowmaker, who was typing away on a Talon computer system, "Are you done?" he asked.

Widowmaker stuck a hard drive to the main console, "Ready." she walked up to him and pointed to the console.

Reaper did not hesitate to walk up to the computer, then started to type away into the hacked system, "Let's see here.." he looked with intent at the holographic screen.

O-V-E-R-W-A-T-C-H- the keys sounded as the man typed angrily.

Near instantly, the entire Talon database on such subject burst with thousands of hits, from pictures to live videos and news reports.

Reaper smirked and then clicked a highly classified item, which was shown to be a livefeed map that said it estimated the positions of each Overwatch agent- taking into account espionage results and previous encounters with the media or an area.

Widowmaker sighed and shot the downed superior with her rifle, "You should have left us alone." she chuckled as she saw the man's right leg bleed, "Perhaps you need to learn your place." she aimed her rifle at his forehead.

Reaper gave a quick glance back, then turned away when the rifle fired.

Widowmaker smirked and turned to Reaper, "What happens if anymore come?"

"Easy. Kill them." Reaper responded bluntly, "Watch the door, why don't you?" he suggested.

Widowmaker walked to the door and peeked outside, then stepped out and guarded it closely.

Reaper took this chance to download all the Overwatch data.

W-I-D-O-W-M-A-K-E-R- the man typed subtly into the keyboard, then saw the results appear.  
"Interesting..."

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews my readers! I greatly appreciate it!  
I hope you enjoy this bit and sorry for the tardiness...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Plead for the Widow  
Chapter 11**

 **Condemn the Wicked**

* * *

At long last, after four whole months of searching Reaper finally found one of his most hated enemies. Such euphoria and success only pumped up the man's ego as the two spied on one of their biggest targets up to this point.

Ahead of them was a woman, blonde hair, thin build, and glowing yellow wings. This woman was guiding a dark, long haired man down a street- both cautiously watching their surroundings, yet still oblivious to their observation.

Reaper growled angrily and turned to Widowmaker, "I'll get the woman, you can have the rest." he said bluntly and pulled out a picture.

"Very well." Widowmaker nodded and walked off.

"You destroyed me, Angela." Reaper muttered as he saw the woman enter a building, "And thus I will destroy you... and this time, heroes will die." he cackled and teleported to the top of the said building.

Inside, the woman and the man shared a drink, all while being watched by Overwatch soldiers.

"I never see violence as an answer." Angela sighed as she looked at her water, "But sometimes it has to be done, Hanzo." she told the man.

"It doesn't bother me." Hanzo muttered as he looked at his alcoholic beverage, "What does bother me is the lack of sake." he sighed and drank.

"Well, we are in Holland." Angela chuckled, "Won't find much sake here." she sat up and then felt a deep imbalance in her gut. This strange phenomenon urge her to become overly observant and cautious, up to the point where it even affected Hanzo.

Outside, two Overwatch agents stood outside of the pub in order to guard the valuable persons inside. However, they were taken back when a large clang sounded in the nearby alley, which caused them to inspect the alerting sound. Alas, the only thing the two soldiers found in their search was a cat trying to catch a mouse, which knocked over a small trash can.

"Hmph." one of the soldiers grunted in annoyance and the two stepped back to their post, only to find Widowmaker standing in their place. "Sorry ma'am." the other soldier spoke, "This pub is closed." they walked up to her.

Widowmaker sighed and put a hand fan up to her face, "Oh, shame... I wanted a drink." she spoke and fluttered her eyebrows and put one foot forward.

One of the soldiers looked at Widowmaker's leg from behind his visor, only to be elbowed in the flank by his comrade.  
"Pay attention! Sorry ma'am, but you have to go somewhere else..." the other soldier told the woman sternly.

Widowmaker sighed, then set down her hand fan, exposing her Widow's Bite and then driving it into the serious soldier's neck, leaving his partner aghast. "Thank you for the flattery, but I am already given unto death." the woman smirked and eliminated the other guard, "Reaper, the front is clear."

"Very well, knock down the door." Reaper radioed in.

"I don't think that's very subtl-"

"Just do it." Reaper ragefully urged, "Now!" he yelled and jumped down the chimney.

"Hrah!" Widowmaker yelled and kicked down the pub door, taking all those inside by surprise, "A la morte." she muttered and blasted the first soldiers she saw, then took note of Reaper in the fireplace.

"I've come for you." Reaper pointed at Angela, then blasted all those in his path to get to her, "I WILL DESTROY YOU!" he aimed at the woman, only to be struck by an arrow in the knee.

"Watch out!" Hanzo yelled and loaded another arrow, but was stopped when he saw Widowmaker swing towards him, "ARGH!" he was kicked out the window by this adversary.

"Not so fast..." Widowmaker landed next to him and aimed her rifle, "I won't let you do tha- Ah!" her legs were swept by the archer as he got up.

"Dishonorable tactics." Hanzo grumbled as he saw Widowmaker roll and stand up, "Hmph... a sniper." he looked at the woman, "I will wager my bow over your rifle any day." he brushed his shoulder in an attempt to demean her.

"That will be the last mistake you ever make." Widowmaker scowled and aimed her rifle, only to have it kicked out of her grasp, "Ha!" she gasped when Hanzo aimed his bow, "Not now!" she pulled out her knife and threw it at the man.

Hanzo avoided it, but it was a distraction and the woman managed to close the distance and push the man into the wall.

Inside, Reaper glared at Angela, who stood in defiance, unduanted and glaring at him with judgemental eyes.  
"What happened to you?"

"You tell me..." Reaper cracked his knuckles and pulled out one of his Hellfires, "Now... do you want to die normally or-"

"You know heroes never die... but monsters do..." Angela pointed at him, "Reyes... why?"

Reaper growled and grabbed the woman by the neck, "Reyes is dead... and you killed him." he raised her up, "Now it is Reaper... and he does not love mercy." he clenched tightly.

"Gah..." Angela tried to fight him, then pulled out her small pistol and shot the man in the flank, stunning him for a few seconds, "I was trying to help you all, Reyes!" she cried as she aimed her pistol once more at the downed man, "That's all I wanted! Violence never amounts to anything!"

Reaper stood up, then shot Angela in the left leg, taking her down with a scream.

"However... death does." he responded and picked the woman up, "IT AMOUNTS TO PAIN!" he roared and threw Angela at all the glass bottle behind the counter.

"AH!" Angela shrieked as all the glass pierced her body, "Re-Reyes..."

"That's not my name!" Reaper hit Angela with a glass bottle and then pinned her to the wall, "Say my name!" he placed the shotgun to her chin.

"I will not give up on the.. Reyes I once knew..." Angela responded in defiance, keeping her head up high, "Not in this life, or the next." she muttered and cried.

Reaper used the broken glass bottle he had and rammed it into Angela's gut, then twisted it, "SAY... MY... NAME..." his eyes glowed a deep and ugly red.

"Grrr..." Angela growled, "Re-Re-Re... Repulsive..." she spat on his face.

"Very well..." Reaper scoffed and then threw Angela towards the fireplace, "May you feel the pain I felt because of you..." he grabbed a nearby liquor bottle and poured it on the woman, then took out a match.

"No..." Angela gasped in horror.

"You no longer feel anything, but yet at the same time you feel the pain of a thousand burns..." Reaper muttered as he lit the match.

 **0000000**

"Ungh!" Widowmaker growled as an arrow nearly hit her head, then looked down her scope in order to see Hanzo hiding behind a fruit stand, "I see you!"

"Grah!" Hanzo saved his cranium from a sniper round, "Eyes of the dragon... help me see.." he shot out a sonic arrow, which highlighted the camping Widowmaker, "AH ha..." he muttered. However, unaware to the man, Widowmaker also activated her Infrasight and also had a sight on him.

The two popped out and fired at the same time.

"AGH!"  
"GRAHHH!" Hanzo was struck in the right shoulder, Widowmaker was struck in the left.

"Damn it!" Hanzo groaned as his wound was more severe, "I... I need to get out of here..." he grumbled and stood up, checking where Widowmaker was, "She's down..." he started to limp away and back to the pub.

Widowmaker was too busy attending her wound to notice Hanzo had left, "Damn... arrows.." she saw her more widespread damage due to the arrow's tip, "Agh..." she stood up, only to hear the sound of a soft breeze.

"Death comes..." Reaper muttered as he appeared next to Widowmaker, then looked at the woman, "Did you get the other guy?" he asked.

Widowmaker grumbled and looked towards Hanzo's general direction and saw there was no heat signature, "Yep." she stood up and faced him, "Death has visited these two today..." she smirked.

Reaper noticed Widowmaker's grievous wound and saw that she had her armed disabled, "Are... Can you shoot?" he asked as he inspected Widowmaker.

"Not in this state..." Widowmaker muttered as she lifted her limping arm, "Just give me a few weeks..."

Reaper grunted and scoffed, "So you can't kill?" he asked with a hint of comedy.

"No."

"Well... that's quite unfortunate..." Reaper muttered, "Because then you're no use to me... Amelie..." he quickly pulled out a small revolver and shot the woman.

"No one will delay my mission...  
Not even a husband killer like you..."

* * *

 **Well... I may have to raise the content rating...  
Idk maybe I'll see after the next chapter.  
Enjoy and stay on your toes!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Plead for the Widow**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Overcome by Evil**

* * *

A shining light.

Muffled voices.

Shuffling sounds.

"G..." the voices faded in and out, "Sh..."

Eyes opened weakly.

"Give me some morphine." a male voice spoke, and the blurry image of a man holding a needle appeared to the weak eyes of Widowmaker.

"I haven't seen anything like this..." a nurse murmured, "Her heart rate is beyond low... yet she's still alive." she said in shock.

"We'll deal with that later." the doctor grumbled, "First we need need to close this wound." he grabbed a needle and pierced Widowmaker's gaping wound.

Widowmaker groaned and looked around, very disoriented.

"I wish we could knock her out, but her heart is such an anomaly..." the doctory growled as he started to close the bullet wound, "Hey there." he told the woman, "It's gonna be alright- you took quite a hit there." he chuckled.

Widowmaker started to become very labored in her breathing.

"Sir, she's going out." a nurse saw that the woman's pulse was slowing down.

The doctor growled, "Shock her up!" he yelled, "We're gonna get her heart up to normal!" he yelled and saw two nurses bring a defribrillator. The man then grabbed the two electrical pads and brought them up to Widowmaker's chest, "Give me some heat." he told the nurses.

ZAP! Widowmaker felt her heart race faster than before.

"Again!"

ZAP! Her heart ached, being unaccustomed to such high beats due to the time at low operation it had spent.

"It's up to normal levels..." a nurse reported, then saw Widowmaker's purple skin start to turn to its natural white color, "What the..."

"Her skin is regaining oxygen." the doctor wiped his brow and continued his operation.

000000

Widowmaker lay on the stony floor, looking up at Reaper and his smoking revolver.

"Sorry for the mess." Reaper shrugged his shoulders and waved his gun, "But this was for your own good... I care about you, Amelie, and I won't let you die by some other hand ..." he muttered, "It's better for you to be killed by Death than by some lowly person."

Widowmaker panted and gasped for air.

"Do you understand, Amelie?" Reaper asked.

Widowmaker groaned and started to breathed weakly, "I... I... understand..." she muttered and extended her uninjured arm, "My Death... can you take me..." she smiled.

Reaper looked down in pity, then knelt next to her, "I'll help you out here..." he grabbed her rifle and all her assassin gear, "Now... sleep." he closed her eyes and stood up, "Death will come to you soon." he turned away.

"No. Stay with me." Widowmaker muttered, "Don't-"

The sound of a soft breeze left her wanting.

And then the flashback was gone when two people walked in.

"Ma'am." the doctor from before walked up to her with a clipboard, "What is your name?" he asked the woman.

Widowmaker looked at the man, then caught sight of her arms, which were no longer it's blue purple color, "What..."

"You were a strange case, ma'am." the second doctor, and Indian woman, spoke, "Now calm down and we can get to your case quickly."

Widowmaker glared at the two.

"What is your name, ma'am?" the man asked.

"Melanie." Widowmaker lied and looked at the woman, "I am not a strange case." she grumbled.

"Well... having a 40 beat per minute pulse for an adult human is odd." the doctor responded as she read her information, "Luckily we got it up through electric remediation, Miss Melanie." she smiled, "Your skin is much healthier now due to the enriched oxygen supply."

"My..." Widowmaker saw that her vision improved, as did her overall reaction time, "When can I leave?" she asked and tried to stand up, only to be stopped by the male doctor.

"Not yet, miss." the doctor warned, "There's one more thing we need to tell you." he looked at his partner, who nodded.

"What could it be?" Widowmaker rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunately, due to the bullet wound." the female doctor sighed, "Your gestation was cut short." she frowned a bit, "Your child didn't make it."

"It was a miracle it developed at all." the other doctor told her, "The poor blood supply should have terminated it earlier... alas, your miracle didn't survive." he looked down.

Widowmaker stared blankly at the two.

 **0000000**

Shattered glass.

Overturned furniture.

Yells of pain and hostility.

"AGH!" a dark haired, brown skinned woman yelled as she was slammed on the book case, "You bastard! You.. killed my mother!" she shrieked and tackled Reaper into a sofa.

"Agh!" Reaper growled and then kicked the woman off of him, "It was her time." he scoffed and raised up his fits, "Relax... old age naturally kills." he taunted and cracked his neck.

"You... you... are a monster." the woman clenched her fists, "Who are you!?"

"Your mother knows me very well, Fareeha... I am Death." Reaper cackled and ran to punch Fareeha, "Like mother, like daughter!" he roared and big booted the woman in the gut.

"GAH!" Fareeha groaned as she broke the wall behind her, "HA... ha..." she panted, bloody from a shotgun blast that afflicted her pelvis, "You... you..." she panted and tried to punch the man, only to have her arm caught and twisted in an unnatural manner.

Reaper smirked as Fareeha screamed in pain, "Good... let the pain flow throw you..." he cackled and moved it further, finishing with an audible snap that made the woman shriek. "You are no longer..." the man looked down to the woman and pulled out his Hellfire.

"HRAHH!" a voice yelled, and a blonde man appeared to dive kick the assailant.

"AGH!" Reaper groaned and busted the wall behind him, "What the hell- RAHHHH!" he screamed when something bit down on his thigh.

A steel bear trap.

"Why so serious?" the newcomer chuckled and uppercutted Reaper, knocking the assassin into a bookcase.

"Jamison..." Fareeha groaned as she tried to stand up, "Watch out!"

"Wah!" Jamison gasped and rolled to avoid a blast of hellfire slugs, "Why you ugly banshee lookin..." he raised his fists, "Come 'ere!" he smirked and taunted Reaper, who growled angrily.

"I will kill all of you!" Reaper roared and started to be overcome by a dark supernatural energy, "EVERY SINGLE LAST ONE OF OVERWATCH!" he pulled out both shotguns, "RA-" he stopped when he saw a familiar face enter.

A white haired man.

"You." the two told each other.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Reaper, still holding that hatred, disregarded everything and focused on the new man- a critical mistake...

A hook.

"HAR HAR HAR!" a coughing laughter chuckled as Reaper was suddenly overpowered by an external force and found himself facing a gargantuan man with a terrifying complexion.

"We're all animals..." he man cackled and blasted Reaper with his large shotgun.

"ARGH!" Reaper yelled as he was knocked back and out of a window, falling down from the room that was about 30 stories above the ground, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" his screams resonated through the night, only ending a few seconds later.

"I knew this day would come..." the white hair man grumbled as he looked at the devastation caused by Reaper, "But I never imagined it like this..." he held back tears as he saw Fareeha crying over an old woman's body.

"Not like this..."

* * *

 **I've been getting some reviews over this, and no, this fic is not Widowmaker X Reaper in the usual sense.  
Now please LEAVE ME ALONE!  
DIE DIE DIE!  
Jk, but enjoy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Plead for the Widow**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Behold, and Help Me!**

* * *

Months of work and toil gone in an instant.

The shrapnel scrap that tore Reaper's body was gone, but so was the man's pristine bodily state. The fall he suffered only made things worse, and worse he was.

In order to save his life, Reaper's body had to use all the pent up life energy used to counter its boundless entropy in order to regenerate itself and thus leave him an empty ghost of a man once more. His skin was pale and scabby, parts of his body had visible flesh exposed, and his face returned to the nightmare it was before.

"Agh..." Reaper groaned as he raised his sickly body up, "Damn them..." he growled and looked up to the floor where he was blasted out of, "Damn them all!" he roared and then stormed off in defeat.

0000000

The doctors looked inside the room, only to find it empty and in disarray.

"Where did Melanie go?" one asked as they searched the room in vain.

Little did they know that the woman they sought had long vanished, not willing to stay there in the hospital a weakened wreck.

"I have lost everything." Widowmaker, who was now situated inside an ambulance, sighed as she kicked the unconscious paramedics out, "Yet I have gained it all." she started up the vehicle, "I have seen that Death needs a little help." she smirked, "And help I will give him." she pulled out and drove off.

For the woman, each passing day brought her closer to her objective.  
No longer could she sport the moniker of Widowmaker, since she had lost her distinct skin color...

And of course, Reaper had killed Widowmaker and what the two had made.

How then could she defy Death by staying as she once was?  
For the woman, there was no conflict, she would no longer be Widowmaker, but another thing that inflicted death and destruction.

Putting on a tight vest and a stolen visor, The Huntress was born.

Widowmaker's now living skin polished to a pale perfection, allowing her to retain her previous level of apathy plastered to the face.

Her purple suit coat flowed down to her knees in two separate spokes, almost touching the extremities of her brown leather boots.

0000000

Widowmaker sighed as she held a Talon agent at knife point, "I just need you to give me one thing, really." she looked at the man and waved her large bowie knife, "Everything you have on Death."

"Who... who are you talking about?!" the man stammered in fear, "I don't know Death!"

"I'm really losing my patience..." Widowmaker sighed and then held the knife closer to his neck, "One more answer like that... and I'll skin you." she murmured and ran the steel blade across his throat.

"If you can tell me Death's name... I will help." the man whimpered, "Please... just tell me... GAGH!" he was slit and he was kicked away from the computer console.

"Now... now..." Widowmaker sighed as she wiped the desk of blood, "Oh.. you're logged in... great." she smirked and started to type in.

R-E-A-P-E-R.

Instantly, the kill on sight message popped up, alerting that the searched subject was a bounty to all Talon Operatives.

Widowmaker scoffed at the message and continued looking into her obsession.

"My Death... your record is magnifique." she smiled as she saw all his work, only to frown when she got to the section about their work since she was greeted with her own Kill on Sight order.

AGENTS REAPER AND WIDOWMAKER, MANUEL AND AMELIE, ARE ENEMIES TO TALON: read the message and had their pictures on it- AGENTS HAVE THE KILL ORDER.

"I'd like to see them try." Widowmaker scoffed, and then sighed as she found nothing on Reaper's whereabouts, "Well, I'll find him." she muttered, "I am the Huntress, and my prey will never elude me."

However, Widowmaker stood in her place a bit and looked at her belly.

She had a child in her and she had not even felt it.

But no ordinary child, it was the one conceived by her love of Death.

Despite this, Death had taken her child away from her, which caused her to feel something odd.

It wasn't sadness, or mourning, or sorrow- but... satisfaction and understanding.

The woman's delusion and obsession with all things necrotic had driven her to completely regard the passing of her child as an acceptable thing.

"Perhaps Reaper will not want to see me just yet..." Widowmaker murmured, "Perhaps I need to help Death a bit. Yes... I must help him as I intended..." she smiled and returned to the computer.

O-V-E-R-W-A-T-C-H...


	14. Chapter 14

**Plead for the Widow**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Her Steps take hold on Hell**

* * *

Reaper couldn't believe it, someone had beaten him to the punch.

On the ground in front of him lay a young brunette woman with a gaping hole in her chest, next to her a large armored gorilla with a similar hole on his forehead. This precision and execution only brought a small worry to the man, who tried to shrug it off as either a suicide or some other force.

However, the signs were steadily pointing to something else... Something far more sinister and collected.

On the gorilla's legs was what appeared to be razor wire, expertly tied around tight enough to cause a large radial cut around the ankles. The man saw that the strange item was connected by a large chain to something on the roof, a heavy support beam, which obviously had the strength to hold back such a large beast.

But the strangest thing was not what afflicted the gorilla, but what plagued the young woman.  
"Lena..." Reaper growled as he hovered over her, seeing a dark purple liquid hanging around her pale lips, "Hm..." he knelt and scooped some of the liquid with his finger, then lifted it up near his mask. The man took a big whiff.

"Toxin."

Reaper started to connect the dots, Lena was poisoned and subsequently shot in her debility, while the hypothesis on the ape was that he was ensnared while trying to protect the young woman- but dying in the process.

Cause of death was inspected by Reaper, who looked at the holes on their bodies.  
"Sniper..." he growled.

The signs were not in his favor.

A sniper with cunning and patience, having the same ruthlessness and determination of even Reaper himself.  
This fact, of course, sent a chill down Reaper's spine.

"No.. it can't be..." Reaper growled angrily, then absorbed the essences of Lena and the simian, revealing his face soon after in order to show that he regained half of his previous state, "Hahahahahhaa..." he cackled and started to walk off, only to suddenly trip a wire.

Instantly, a net made of chains collapsed from the ceiling, taking Reaper down with it.

"My prey..." a familiar voice called out, one that confirmed Reaper's suspicions, and the owner of the voice appeared from the shadows.

Widowmaker strutted down the stairs of the warehouse while staring at Reaper.

"Well... hello." Reaper grunted as he started to focus to a place behind the woman, "I didn't think I would see you again, Amelie." he chuckled as he tried to remove the chainlink netting.

"But I did expect to see you, my Death." Widowmaker smirked and fluttered her eyelashes, "But don't be afraid I somehow escaped your clutch- You did what you wanted, you killed Widowmaker."

"The hell?" Reaper chuckled in confusion, "Are you insane?" he muttered and focused harder.

"No... You killed Widowmaker." Widowmaker spoke as she got ever so closer, "And thus, the Huntress is born." she pulled out her bowie knife.

Reaper instantly raised his alerts and teleported from the snare, appearing behind the woman and aiming his Hellfires at her, "So you were the one who did this?!" he growled, "Leave my vengeance alone!"

Widowmaker turned to face him, and surprisingly felt complete apathy to the fact that the man's two shotguns aimed at her chest, "I see nothing wrong... I helped you, to please you." she sighed deeply, "I did this for you." she turned to face Lena and the ape, "I am the Huntress because of you, Death."

"ENOUGH!" Reaper yelled and smacked the woman with the brunt of his shotgun's barrel, "You demented weirdo! Stay away from me and my mission, and I won't tell you this again!" he growled and looked at the downed woman.

However, Widowmaker stood up and faced him, then brought him in to strike his mask with her lips.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Reaper roared and once again struck Widowmaker, knocking her down- only this time he followed her and put his hands around her neck, "RAAAHHH!"

"Ta...ta... ke... mee..." Widowmaker mumbled, surprisingly serene at the whole ordeal.

Reaper was absolutely taken back and got to the point where he was completely helpless enough to start welling up due to the frustration.

"You... you want to die!" Reaper yelled, but he knew well this was an empty threat, "I-I-I-... Hate you!" he released his grasp and held his temples, "You should be fearing for your life! You shouldn't love Death!" he angrily ranted.

How can this one woman not fear her end!?

Reaper's entire persona was being shattered by this one person. All the souls he's consumed where horrified by their demise, but Widowmaker embraced him in a way that everything that struck fear into the hearts of the living was shattered.

It seems his psycopathic goal to manipulate Widowmaker turned out to be a double edged sword that struck into his own ego. This woman wasn't upset that she was a puppet, in fact, she enjoyed it!

His entire purpose and plan was falling apart.

"Hm... Hm..." Widowmaker slid over to Reaper, who was still holding his head in rage, "My Death... let me help you..." she muttered and grabbed his chin.

This time it wasn't Reaper who brought her down...

 **0000000**

Outfoxed, confused.

Reaper was broken, but not defeated.

The man still pondered how to regain his composure and finally destroy all those who opposed or got into his business.

Whole, obsessive.

Widowmaker was stronger than ever, but still vulnerable.

All this woman could ponder was if Death would stay by her side forever.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delays, I got a bit sick during the weekend. I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Plead for the Widow**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Cut Off the Remnant**

* * *

If it wasn't for her childlike attachment, Widowmaker would have long called the shots on this whole operation. The year had brought much success to the two as they worked well to take down several Overwatch agents, and even a few Talon hired assassins as well.

Of course, this didn't mean Widowmaker had no influence whatsoever, she still played a very large role, substantially bigger than when she started. This fact bothered Reaper, since he now lost his dominant status and had to share and even compromise deeply with his partner- though this was a loss he could fathom, since he still noticed the playing field was titled to his favor.

"I may have lost a Bishop, but my Queen still prowls." Reaper muttered to himself as he looked out the balcony of his German hotel's room, staring at the midnight skyline.

The shower inside shut off, causing the man to turn and face the newcomer.

Widowmaker looked back at the man, who had taken off his heavy black robe in order to rest his body. His restored, rejuvenated, and completely healed body.

Reaper was very much happy that his body was at peak performance, and of course this was all thanks to Widowmaker. Her help had at least made him somewhat appreciate her presence, and allowed him to tolerate her elevated power status a bit more.

"I'm so sorry for my failure." Widowmaker muttered and looked down.

"Do not worry." Reaper muttered and shrugged it off, "You are doing quite well for both our conditions." he muttered as he saw the woman's slowly darkening skin, "You just need to wait." he muttered.

Widowmaker nodded and laid on her bed, looking at a small painting of a vase of flowers that was perched above a nightstand.

Suddenly, a knock on the door took the two back.

Reaper peered through the door, only to see a single soul standing behind it. By the looks of the vague outline, it was a man, and a seemingly calm one at that.

"Who is it?" Widowmaker asked as she looked at the door.

"Someone harmless." Reaper muttered, but also held his sawed off shotgun just in case and slowly opened the door.

Outside stood a police man, who looked at the man's odd appearance with confusion.

"Um... Hello." his thick German accent spoke sternly, "I just came by to follow up on a complaint I've received." the man muttered and pulled out a notepad, "Several of the neighboring rooms have complained over missing belongings, have you had such experiences?" he asked.

Reaper grumbled lowly, then looked back to Widowmaker.

"Is there someone else with you?" the officer tried to look inside, only to have his throat brutally grabbed by Reaper's clawed gauntlet and his body dragged inside, the door slamming behind him.

"Ah.. what have you brought me?" Widowmaker muttered as she saw the police officer sprawled on the ground in pain, "An officer?" she sat up and looked down.

Reaper murmured and snatched the officer's radio, then crushed it in his grasp.  
"So you won't cry for help." he muttered and looked at Widowmaker, "What do you want to do with him..."

"Agh..." the police officer groaned and tried to stand up, only to be stopped when the Reaper's big leather boot stomped on his chest.

"Now I want to tell you something." Reaper grumbled lowly and looked at the man with his red eyes, "I want to hear your last words." he cackled and stomped down harder.

"Wait." Widowmaker's voice called out, surprising the man.

Reaper was dumbfounded at such a callout, but continued to step on the man's chest and even twisted his foot.

"I said stop." Widowmaker said more sternly and stood up next to Reaper, even to the point of grabbing the man's arm in a tight clench.

Reaper was now truly shocked and removed his foot, "What the hell are you doing?" he grumbled and glared at her.

"Argh!" the officer yelled and pulled out his laser pistol, taking a shot on Widowmaker, grazing her flank before being blasted by a full slugshot from Reaper's sawed off shotgun.

"Ah!" Widowmaker gasped as she felt the burning pain by her side, falling to the ground soon after, "Agh..." she groaned and held her right flank.

Reaper heard her pain, but then decided to absorb the officer's life essence before looking at Widowmaker, whom was sitting by the foot of their bed.

"I'm coming..." the man sighed and put his hand over Widowmaker's cauterized wound, "Here we go." he sighed deeply and started to emit some type of black smoke.

Widowmaker should have been disgusted when some of Reaper's external tissue fell on her wound, but she was more mesmerized and relieved as the meaty mass incorporated itself into her body and healed it.

However, a low cackle from Reaper was a warning that the man had ulterior motives and the fact that his hand was moving from her flank to her belly.

"My Death, what are you doing?" Widowmaker mumbled as Reaper murmured and rubbed her stomach, "Is it.. is it..." she looked at him, "Did I... do it?"

Reaper sighed as the black smoke stopped appearing, then saw a small flame die out, "No... sorry, not yet." he mumbled and looked at her, then stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Inside the room the man immediately turned to the mirror and removed his mask.

 **0000000**

His face was at full semblance to his original form so many years ago.

Unlike that damned white haired elder he saw almost a year ago, Reaper was now young again, something that would increase his energy and power.

Though he knew this wouldn't last long.

Thanks to that abominable doctor Angela, his body probably age 15 times faster than a regular human being and thus most of the life essence he collected had to be stored to combat this incredible entropy.

But with his new source of life essence, this was no longer a problem...

"I... will show them the true power of the Reaper." the man murmured to himself, "Gabriel Reyes is dead. No longer does he live, but his deadness allows him to be Death himself." he growled and clenched his fist.

Outside, a set of ears were listening closely.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy, please review!  
I accept constructive criticism!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Plead for the Widow**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Discover the Depths**

* * *

Widowmaker sighed, Reaper in her arms fast asleep.

The late night moon shone through their balcony window, softly illuminating their room.

The woman sat up and put on her boots, then started to quietly walk to the balcony itself, being careful not to let too much light in and wake up Reaper.

0000000

"He-Help..." a man groaned as he was suspended by a wire, "Ah..." he looked down, only to see Widowmaker walking towards his computer console, "Hey! Help! Intruder!" the man called out and looked at the alarm switch near the door.

Widowmaker scoffed and sat by the console, then started to type:  
G-A-B-R-I-E-L R-E-Y-E-S

Instantly, all that Talon possessed on such a subject popped out, including the ill-fated words "Overwatch Agent".

Location: Unknown.  
Height: Unknown.

Risk Level: 5.

Widowmaker scrolled down, bumping into a plethora of articles on Gabriel's involvement in the Overwatch organization- including one certain path that certainly caught her attention, regardless of how little information Talon had on it.

Blackwatch.

According to the data given, all that Widowmaker could hypothesize was that Blackwatch was akin to the US Army's Navy SEALs or Delta Force. Perhaps it was a special operations task force with no diplomatic and bureaucratic restraints- sort of like a covert force. Regardless of what Blackwatch could be, this new information showed Widowmaker something- Gabriel Reyes was the man behind the mask.

The man.

The Man.

A man wasn't important, he was still mortal, he was still able to die, why then was he impersonating something as timeless and powerful as Death?

"Widowmaker." a voice spoke, and a Talon superior and his armed agents walked in.

Widowmaker reached for her rifle, only to be stopped when all the agents aimed their weapons, "I see..." she grumbled and stood up.

"So glad you could come back to us." the superior muttered, "And in such a terrible state." he looked at Widowmaker's light skin, "What happened to you out there?"

"Nothing." Widowmaker grunted and looked at all the agents.

"Perhaps we can help you out here." the superior walked around her, "You seem to know the whereabouts of a man so highly priced by Talon." he muttered, "Reaper, was it?"

"No.. I do not." Widowmaker stood defiant.

"Shame." the superior shook his head, "Such a streak against Overwatch you two had... Yep, we looked at it all over the news." he chuckled, "You nearly took out all the veterans- and completely annihilated all the recruits. Don't you think such a skilled person deserves to be back at such a skilled organization." he clenched his fist. "Widowmaker-"

"I am not Widowmaker." Widowmaker spoke, "I am the Huntress... Widowmaker died a long time ago."

"Oh, really?" the superior chuckled, "Is that what that Death of yours made you think?" he taunted a bit, "Because you obviously know nothing about him."

"I do." Widowmaker growled, "It's you who know nothing."

"Are you sure about that?" the superior extended his arm, at which one of the agents pulled out a black folder, "Let's see here." he opened the folder up, "Evaluations for Reaper... Psych Eval." he looked at her, "Professionals suggest severe case of psychopathy and narcissism." he started to read the report, "Caution when trying to deal with the subject, as he will be able to easily feign emotion in order to achieve his own means, not Talon's."

Widowmaker stood silent.

"The only reason we allowed this ingrate to stay in Talon is because we thought he would be a valuable asset." the superior spoke, "We thought you could slap him down with some Talon orthodoxy... Yet here you are, obsessed like a teenage girl. Perhaps the treatment that was necessary for you to kill Gerard was incapable of tackling such... an opheliac." he smirked.

"Fils de pute." Widowmaker growled and tried to lunged at the man with her knife, only to be stopped when one of the agents ran up and rammed her into the console, "AH!" she gasped.

"Thank you for your services, Tyrell." the superior told the man who rammed Widowmaker, a black man with a different armor than the Talon agents, "Your money will be given to you."

"I got paid to track a lovely young lady." the man said and packed up his submachine gun, "Thanks darling for making me rich." he chuckled and walked up to the superior with a now seized Widowmaker.

"Let me go!" Widowmaker growled and tried to break free.

"No no... We have better plans for you." the superior smirked, and the entourage walked out.

0000000

"Oh.. Bummer." Reaper muttered at the lack of Widowmaker in the room, "I guess she did whatever French women do." he looked around and started to pack his things as if nothing happened, "Welp. I can't stay here forever." he kicked the body of the German police officer out into the balcony, then exited the room.

The hall was eerily quiet, but the sudden yells in German and stomping of feet up the stairs was definitely not a good sign, and that sign being the fact that German police officers had been deployed.

"Oh... give me a break..." Reaper groaned and walked back into his room, then stepped into the balcony.

The German policemen were getting closer and then barged in, pointing their laser pistols at Reaper while looking at their fallen comrade at his feet.

"Took ya long enough." Reaper cackled and then started to fade out, causing the police officers to stand aghast at such a supernatural phenomenon, "Death comes... and Death goes..." he muttered and disappeared entirely.

 **0000000**

"Welcome home, Widowmaker." a new superior said as Widowmaker was strapped to a medical chair, "So great to see you again." she smiled as she pulled out a clipboard.

"Do you want to administer the neurotoxins again?" a doctor asked as they started to hook up syringes in Widowmaker's left arm.

"Give me a quick medical-"

"Done." another doctor stepped in, "Well, you'd best take a look at this." he walked up to the superior, "I can't believe it either."

The superior put on a face of curiosity, then turned back to Widowmaker, "Amelie, did you know you were just recently pregnant?"

Widowmaker looked at her, "No. I couldn't be. He said I wasn't."

"Oh yes... Reaper the psychopath." the superior chuckled, "But here are all the signs." she looked at her clipboard, "Unfortunately, it just... died."

"No signs of miscarriage or anything." the doctor added, "It really just... pardon my language... dried up and ceased to function."

Widowmaker breathed in heavily, then started to recall a very strange occurrence that happened three times.  
Reaper would comfort her while rubbing her stomach, which was something not unusual, but there was always that black smoke... that black smoke that appeared every time Reaper absorbed an essence...  
And always that same response, "No. Sorry not yet."

"You hear that, Amelie-" the superior stopped when Widowmaker started to cry, "Oh... What's wrong?" she taunted a bit, "You couldn't give Reaper what he wanted?"

Widowmaker cried for a few minutes, only to stop weeping and look at the superior straight in the eyes, "Do it." she said sternly, "Lace me up with the Toxin."

"What?"

"I will defy him now... Bring back Widowmaker."

* * *

 **Ok so I was concerned about the rating so I bumped it up just to be safe.  
Anywho. Nice eye to Pooploser... And yes it is messed up, and it is supposed to make you hate Reaper and, wait for it... Plead for the Widow.**

 **Also if anyone can discover the pattern in the story and chapter titles, they get a cookie.**

 **Enjoy.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Plead for the Widow**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Their Calamity is Near**

* * *

MEET ME AT SCHWANSTEIN FOUNTAIN.

Reaper read the text from Widowmaker.

It wasn't a plead to ask where he was.

Nor was it a concern for his safety.

Neither was it a suggestion that could be annulled.

This was an order.

0000000

Reaper stepped down from a bus and saw a rural town with fountain with a swan on it, which had a few people sitting around it due to the night environment.

"Give me a break..." the man groaned as he saw Widowmaker was nowhere to be found, "That idiot... Wasting my time when I am so close." he looked at the picture of Morrison, which was still very much intact.

Suddenly, solemn steps sounded behind the man, causing him to turn and be struck with surprise.

Widowmaker walked towards him, back in her original gear, followed by Talon Agents.

"What is the meaning of this..." Reaper growled as he saw the Talon agents lock and load, "So... Looks like you had a little repentance, didn't you?" he taunted when he noticed Widowmaker was wearing her original wear, "I guess Huntress didn't fit you."

Widowmaker scoffed and loaded one bullet in her rifle.

"So? A traitor?" Reaper chuckled, "I know how to deal with 'em." he cracked his knuckles and showed his fierce red eyes.

Widowmaker looked at him, "One shot. One kill." she smirked.

Reaper scoffed and pulled out his shotguns, "Well, keep on dreaming... I already know you're very delusional." he spoke to her, "Since the day I killed that idiot Bolivar." he kicked a small rock, "Either with Talon or with me, you're nothing but a little hormonal teenager that can't keep her panties dry."

Widowmaker scowled, "I'll make you regret that."

"Oh? Really?" Reaper laughed and spread out his arms, "Well, I'm all you, I willingly turn my self in... not be twisted and manipulated." he cackled, "Did you really think I cared about you? I could barely give a damn if you breathed in the morning, much less you being well. And the sad part is, you kinda fell for it very easily too..." he started to pace around her, "Something not becoming of a Talon agent if I may add."

The Talon agents kept their sights locked on the robed man.

"So now that you know the trut- Well, not the whole truth." Reaper chuckled, "I'm pretty sure you haven't figured out why you couldn't gestate-"

KAPOOOM! A single sniper round shot out and struck Reaper in the chest.

Widowmaker grumbled and saw the man fall to the ground, "And I guess you haven't figured out why the call me... Widowmaker." she walked up to the downed man as she reloaded.

Reaper groaned, "Well... I never imagined you would be so trigger happy." he stood up and looked at her, "But... alas... it was all in vain." he pulled out the smothered bullet from his interior armor, dropping it on the floor in an act of intimidation. "You will learn that Death triumphs over all of us eventually." the man told them all and started to teleport.

"Stop him." Widowmaker stepped aside and all the agents started to fire on the fleeing Reaper, but were unsuccessful in their attempts and only struck black supernatural essence.

"Where did you go?" the woman put on her visor and scanned the area, spotting Reaper on top of a nearby building, "Ah..." she aimed her weapon.

"Let's make this a little even..." Reaper cackled and started to gain a surge of supernatural energy, "Once more I destroy!" he jumped down and landed in the midst of all the Talon agents, "DIE! DIE! DIE!" he cackled and Widowmaker's allies were consumed in a typhoon of hellish slugshots and eviscerating paranormal wind.

"AH!"  
"AUGH!"  
"AHHHH!" the agents screamed as they were all destroyed in one fell swoop.

"Agh!" Widowmaker was struck by a stray slug in the thigh, "Not good enough!" she aimed her rifle in the midst of all the chaos and struck Reaper in the right flank.

"RAH!" Reaper stopped his attack and held his side in pain, "Damn you!" he pointed at Widowmaker and fired a spare round.

"Hmm..." Widowmaker dove and rolled, popping behind a fruit cart, "No... Damn you... fils de pute." she aimed once again and saw that Reaper was no longer there.

"Death Comes..." a soft wind blew from behind the woman, "HAHAHAHA!" Reaper appeared and aimed his shotgun.

"Ah!" Widowmaker gasped, but managed to kick the fruit cart, which intercepted the incoming spray, "Take some of this." she growled and placed a poison mine on her side, then rolled back and lured Reaper to approach her.

"Why are you running?" Reaper cackled and jumped over the cart, then was afflicted by the poisonous ordinance, "Agh..." he groaned as his eyes stung, but his regeneration got to work rapidly, "Cah! Cah!" the man coughed.

"I have you now..." Widowmaker smirked as she aimed for the man's head, "Goodbye... imposte- GAH!" she screamed when she was suddenly rammed by an unknown force.

"Hrrrh..." Reaper groaned and rubbed his eyes until they were clear, only to see a sight he so longed to see.

"Morrison."

"I had enough of you chasing me like a coonhound." a white haired man stood and watched Widowmaker rise up, "You and your little girl." he turned to Reaper, "Now it's time for us to settle this- I won't let you take down Overwatch... not again." he cocked his futuristic looking rifle.

"Morrison!" Reaper yelled, "I will consume your soul!" he aimed his shotguns without thought, which the man easily avoided due to their lack of planning, "I will not let you escape with you life!" he blasted until he could blast no more.

"Neither will I." Morrison spoke, "I will end you... Gabriel."

Widowmaker gasped when she heard that name.

At last! Oh at last!  
Someone else had called out this imposter's folly!  
This wasn't Death at all, this was a man!  
A mortal, fallible man by the name of Gabriel.

"Wake up, Morrison." Reaper cackled, "You're days are through... You are beyond old, yet I still have the youth of my prime." he showed the man his strong and young arms, "This is a battle you will not- GAH!" he was shot in the shoulder.

"Get him!" Widowmaker told Morrison, who was as shocked as Widowmaker.

Morrison turned and saw his chance to kill Reaper, "So long... partner." he gulped and put his finger on the trigger.

However, before Morrison fired, Reaper instinctively became an apparition, allowing him to survive the man's onslaught and emerge unscathed, "You will both perish!" he yelled in rage, his eyes as red and as fierce as ever.

"Watch out!" Widowmaker yelled and fired her grappling hook, picking up Morrison as Reaper once again performed his deadly supernatural hurricane, both escaping with their lives.

"Argh!" Reaper growled as he saw that his two victims had gotten away and were now behind the fountain laying suppressive fire, "Damn them..." he focused to a spot a few meters behind them behind a small pine tree.

"He's going to teleport..." Widowmaker advised Morrison as she saw the black smoke.

"Angela must have screwed him up good." Morrison growled, "What the hell was she thinking in perfecting that resurr-" he caught sight of Reaper and opened fire.

"Not... good... enough!" Reaper withstood the pulse rounds through sheer rage, "RAH!" he fired, striking Morrison and sending the man flying back.

"AGH!" Morrison fell to the ground and held his chest, which was struck by hellfire rounds, "I need to patch myself up..." he pulled out a yellow vial and set it down on the ground.

Nearby, Widowmaker, undergunned and trapped, dropped her ammoless rifle and pulled out her knife for close quarters combat, "Come into my parlor..." she muttered as she circled around Reaper.

"I see how you want to play..." Reaper cackled and followed her lead, though still keeping his shotguns, "Oh!" he saw Morrison stand up and aim his Pulse rifle.

"HRAH!" Widowmaker took this distraction and lunged at her enemy, "Hmph!" she cut a part of the man's hood off.

"Damn you!" Reaper tried to step back, but also avoid the pulse ammunition, "Hrrh!" he took his chances and brought in Widowmaker in an embrace, taking a knife to the gut.

"AH!" Widowmaker screamed as her back was struck by pulse rifle rounds, Reaper's meatshield tactic was a success, "Augh..." she groaned.

"Get off of her!" Morrison charged and punted Reaper, then grabbed Widowmaker and threw her into the glowing yellow circle behind him, "Patch yourself up!"

Reaper regained his composure and pulled out the knife from his stomach, "Well, it's just us two..." he cackled and roundhouse kicked Morrison's rifle out of his grasp.

"Damn it!" Morrison yelled and pulled out a bowie knife, combating Reaper's stolen one, "I guess it was destined to come down to this." he smirked as the two circled around.

Reaper scoffed and twirled the knife in his hands, "Good.. I get to kill you with your blood on my hands..." he said and lunged.

Morrison avoided it and caught Reaper's arm, then backhanded his foe, "I don't know how you could become like this, Gabriel!" he growled as he was punched in the stomach, "We were such comrades! What happened to you!?" he yelled and cut the man's arm.

"You happened." Reaper responded bluntly and managed to cut his foe's left cheek, "And that damned Angela..." he clenched his fist.

"NO." Morrison growled and managed to weave past subsequent stabs and grab Reaper in a chokehold, "I want to see the real Gabriel speak!" he grabbed the man's face and started to remove the skull mask, "Not this crony disguised creep!" he roared and ripped out the skull mask, exposing Reaper's face.

"DAMN YOU MORRISON!" Reaper yelled and elbowed the old man in the gut, causing much pain to his foe, "I told you I hate you!" he grabbed his knife and cut Morrison's chest as he was wide open, "And I hate Angela!" he cut once more, "AND I HATE ANYONE WHO STANDS IN MY DAMN WAY!" his anger allowed him to completely disregard that he was being shot in the back by Widowmaker and thus able to pull out his double barrel sawed off and blast Morrison in the chest.

Morrison was instantly terminated and collapsed a complete disaster.

Reaper turned to Widowmaker and aimed his weapon, only to see her aim her grappling hook, "No you don't!" he yelled and caught the device's forefront midair.

"Ah!" Widowmaker gasped as she was suddenly jerked towards him.

"I too will make you pay!" Reaper yanked the wired and made it twirl, up to the point it made a small circle in which Widowmaker's neck fit tightly in, "GRAH!" he tightened.

"GAH!" Widowmaker gagged as the enraged power of Reaper strangled her greatly.

"To think... I could get so much out of you for so little..." Reaper smirked and neared his face closer, "Now I want you to see my eyes... as you go to sleep..." his dark brown eyes started to glow red.

Widowmaker groaned, but then saw her saving grace, the sawed off shot gun.

It was worth a try, and the woman used her last efforts to kick the weapon up, causing it to misfire and blow it's slug straight into Reaper's thighs.

"RAH!" Reaper yelled in pain and let go of Widowmaker, who was gasping for air in order to save her life, "Damn... Agh..." he focused his energies and started his regeneration process, which allowed Widowmaker to unwind her grappling hook once more.

"Ha.. Ha... Ha..." Widowmaker panted as she saw Reaper stand up, "Rah!" she ran to the man and slammed one of her poison bombs right into his face.

"AGH!" Reaper yelled as the poison burned his face and the glass pierced his skin, "Get... it... off!" he groaned as he grabbed his cape and tried to wipe off the toxins.

Widowmaker ran to her rifle, only to see that it was she was completely out of ammunition, then spotted Reaper's Hellfires on the ground.

"It's worth a shot." she poke and ran to pick them up.

"Amelie! I will destroy you!" Reaper wiped his eyes and could once again see... only to see a sight he probably didn't want to.

"No... I will destroy you..." Widowmaker aimed the shotguns and fired the last four slugs, driving Reaper into the wall.

"Ah..." Reaper groaned as his body was severely injured, blood splattered on the wall, "Ah..."

"Death... Why are you so... weak?"

* * *

 **SM'S TIME YO!:  
** **For Reviewer Natalea Frost- Thanks for supporting my story for so long! Also.. Widowmaker hath her fury now, no?  
** **For Reviewer Tedpierce- You would make a good parent because you worry so much about kids! Well I'm sorry to say a child between Widowmaker and Reaper will no longer be a thing anymore now.  
For Reviewer Pooploser- Well you have a keen eye, and thanks!  
For Reviewer Arrow- Thanks, and yes, this is dark- actually too dark for my liking- but this is just me testing the waters on new story styles (this is supposed to be a psycho-thriller). ALSO HAVE YOUR COOKIES!**

 **Thanks to all my reviewers and followers and favoriters, and I hope you enjoy this!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Plead for the Widow  
Chapter 18**

 **In Adam all Die**

* * *

Widowmaker panted as she saw Reaper sprawl out across the wall, "I will free you..." she said and walked to Reaper's fallen mask, "I will remove that terrible Gabriel that haunts you." she muttered and then walked towards the man himself.

Reaper's breathing started to become labored as he used his expandable regeneration energy to save his own life, only to be halted when Widowmaker pinned his arms to the wall.

"You.. imposter." Widowmaker scowled as she took off Gabriel's cloak, "Fils de pute... trickster... liar... mortal." she removed everything but Garbriel's normal clothing, "How dare you take death as a joke?" she placed the cloak on the ground and put the mask inside the hood.

"Because... I can." Gabriel scoffed and stood up, his regeneration completed, "And I will!" he kicked Widowmaker in the chin, "I would have completed my mission just fine if it wasn't for you, you purple skinned bimbo!" he picked her up and threw her at the swan fountain.

"AUGH!" Widowmaker cried as she struck the hard stone and fell into the water, some of her dark red blood spilling into the crystal clear pool, "ha... ha..." she breathed heavily.

"I'll teach you what true pain means..." Gabriel cracked his knuckles, "The pain I felt when that blonde abomination left me in that terrible state!" he ran towards her.

Widowmaker gasped, then aimed her grappling hook at a small archway that oversaw the entrance of the fountain park, causing her to lunge forwards and tackle Gabriel.

"Ah!" Gabriel yelled as he was taken by the woman, and the two were left hanging a few feet from the ground due to the fact that the grappling device could not pull up their combined weight.

"I... hate.. you..." Widowmaker said a grabbed her wire, then wrapped it around the man's neck, "I will watch you die like you deserve to!" she tugged it with her grappling arm.

"GAH!" Gabriel gagged, then pulled on the cord with his might and managed to get some of it and wrap it around Widowmaker's neck, "You... will come... with me!" he also tugged it.

"I... will... save." Widowmaker groaned, "Death... from you..." she gagged and started to squirm due to the fact that Gabriel's choke was much stronger than her own, "You... You..." she started to become faint.

"That's... right..." Gabriel cackled as he felt Widowmaker's own tug start to become very weak, "Sleep... sleep..." he tightened.

"HA..." Widowmaker gasped for air, then went limp.

"Hrmph..." Gabriel grunted and slowly untangled himself and Widowmaker, "Good try- HNGH!" he felt something sharp go into his stomach.

"A spider is best among her web..." Widowmaker suddenly awoke and grabbed her wire, then pulled out her knife from Gabriel's body, "And her prey suffers because of it..." she chuckled and stabbed Gabriel multiple times as he lay suspended, choked by wire.

"I will make you pay for all you've done to Death and I." she raised her knife and aimed for his jugular, "You wi- GAH!" she was suddenly struck by an arrow and sent down into the ground.

"They got him!" Hanzo spoke as he checked for Morrison's pulse, "Damn..." he growled and aimed his bow at the downed Widowmaker, then fired another bolt into her back.

Gabriel became a ghost and released himself from the noose, then spotted the newcomers arrive, "Gah! You two!" he pointed at them, "Grrr..."

One of the two walked up to him and unsheathed a green katana.

"Hello. My name is Genji Shimada. You tried to kill my brother. Prepare to die." the armored man spoke and crept up close to Gabriel.

"Grr..." Gabriel growled and saw that he was defenseless, "No!" he remebered he had a small pistol in his jacked and pulled it out.

"My name is Genji Shimada. You killed Overwatch. Prepare to die." Genji repeated and continued walking up to Gabriel.

"Get away!" Gabriel shot his weapon, but the bullets were easily deflected by the cyberninja, "Damn! Damn! Damn you!" he continued shooting.

"YOU HAVE MOCKED DEATH LONG ENOUGH!" Genji yelled and with a swift strike of his dagger ended up behind the man.

"Ah..." Gabriel stumbled around for a few seconds, until finally stopping when his head slid clean off, both parts falling down next to Widowmaker.

"What do we do now?" Hanzo asked Genji, who sheathed his katana.

"We should leave them here, brother." Genji muttered, "The authorities should be on their way..." he muttered and turned to Hanzo, who nodded.

"With every death, comes honor." Hanzo told the man, "Let them evaluate their shameful existence." he said and the two turned away and ran off into the night.


	19. Chapter 19

**Plead for the Widow  
Chapter 19**

 **We shall not all Sleep**

* * *

Gabriel's body moved and used it's very last life essences to connect the head back together, a feat that was successful, but at a terrible cost.

He was now more ghastly than ever before, all his life energy near extinguished and his boundless entropy starting to destroy his body.

"Death... must... live..." Reaper growled and held his hand on his chest, then pulled out a black essence, "But he will no longer be controlled by you!" he absorbed part of this essence, but the other part he placed back into his body.

Widowmaker laid on the ground, two arrows in her back.

"Ha..." Reaper muttered as he saw Widowmaker's life essence hover above her body, "She... helped me greatly..." he stood up weakly, then saw the very faint essences of the Talon agents and Morrison, "There... maybe those will help me." he walked to them and absorbed the little that was left in this material world.

Such sustenance was enough to give Reaper a small kick in his step, then using this new energy he walked towards Widowmaker and her essence.

"I can't believe I would ever say this..." he chuckled, "Heroes never die..." he used most of his might to drag Widowmaker's life essence back into her body.

"RAHHHHHHH!" he roared.

In a surge of supernatural energy, Widowmaker's essence entered her body.

"Ha.. ha..." Reaper panted and walked to his old clothing, "I should at least dress for the occasion." he put on the cloak and his mask.

"Agh... ah..." Widowmaker groaned as she awoke, "What... how?" she stood up and felt the arrows be removed from her back, "Ah..." she turned in order to see Reaper stand behind her.

"Come... Amelie." Reaper spoke and extended his hand, "My faithful helper." he helped her up.

"Did you... save me?" Widowmaker asked, "Gabriel, did you-"

"No... Gabriel did not save you." Reaper growled, "Gabriel lives, but he is the lesser one now..." he clenched his fist, "No longer does he torment us." he held her hand, "And yes, I am Death... and I chose who dies and who doesn't."

"I-"

"No need to say anything. You helped me." Reaper chuckled, "And I am grateful."

"Death, my Death." Widowmaker spoke and brought him in, "How few people understand you.. yet you are life's greatest wonder."

Reaper chuckled and stepped back, "The honors?" he extended his arm as the sounds of sirens echoed in the distance.

Widowmaker held his hand and started to be surrounded by a black aura, then heard a soft blowing wind...

* * *

 **Epilogue coming soon!  
Please review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Plead for the Widow  
Epilogue**

* * *

"Mi Señor." a Mexican farmer told Reaper as he lay a shovel on his shoulder, "I have burying your cousin." he spoke and extended his free palm.

Reaper looked at the man and pulled out some bills and lay them on the man's hand, "Para su obra." he told the farmer.

"I must say, my friend." the farmer muttered as he turned around and looked at all the gravestones behind a large house, "You having lots of dead relatives. Your hacienda is filled with all of them, compadre." he mumbled uneasily.

Reaper said, "La mala suerte." he shrugged his shoulder, "Now you can go in peace."

"Órale." the farmer tipped his hat, "I have one questions." he turned before he left through a small gate, "Why are they named all different?"

Reaper chuckled, "Mis padres eran analfabetos."

The farmer shrugged his shoulders and went his way, leaving Reaper to inspect his newest addition, a single gravestone that was near to the fence.

GENJI SHIMADA

The man murmured something unintelligible and then heard soft footsteps, making him turn and see Widowmaker stand next to him.

"It's getting late." Widowmaker spoke as she saw the midnight moon hang high in the sky, "You should get some sleep."

"I'll be right there... I'm admiring my work." Reaper muttered and looked at the rows of tombstones.

HERE LIES HANZO SHIMADA  
REST IN PEACE LENA OXTON  
HERE LIES HANA SONG  
HERE LIES ALEKSANDRA ZARYANOVA  
HERE LIES SATYA VASWANI

REST IN PEACE FAREEHA AMARI

"Your beautiful work." Widowmaker smiled and held Reaper's hand, "Such a marvel." she said when the two stopped in front of a row of more ornate and lavish graves.

"These are my proudest works." Reaper turned to Widowmaker, "With these I showed the world that even the strongest and bravest still fall to my clutches." he cackled.

OUR FALLEN- JACK MORRISON  
REST IN ETERNAL PEACE- ANGELA ZEIGLER  
GONE BUT NEVER FORGOTTEN- REINHARDT WILHELM  
NOW SHE WATCHES FROM ABOVE- ANA AMARI  
BUILT TO SERVE- TROBJORN LINDHOLM  
HAPPY TRAILS- JESSE MCCREE

Reaper stopped in front of the final two tombstones and stood there for a quiet while, the air around the two becoming somewhat sorrowful yet nothing too extreme.

DESCANZA GABRIEL REYES

Widowmaker looked at that tombstone as well, then placed down a small flower he was holding on it, "He did well, I must admit..."

Reaper nodded, then looked at the other gravestone, which was older and very worn out to the point that the words were faded and the curve top was cracking in some places.

DIOS SALVE MARIA OROZCO REYES  
FUERTE MADRE  
AMADA ABUELA

Reaper knelt down and looked down to the ground, "Had I been Reaper earlier... I would have stopped this." he muttered, "But it can no longer be helped... I have taken her and she is gone now." he clenched his fist and stood up.

"My Death." Widowmaker spoke, "Here you stand. Here I stand. And I am here to tell you that every time I think I understand you, I find out how little I know..."

"Amelie, it is fine." Reaper muttered, "You have done well." he held her hand, and walked her to the farthest point of his property.

Widowmaker looked at him, then saw his cold mask that hid everything- and she understood it now.

"You have done well, and I have done well." Reaper muttered as the two slowed to a stop, "When a fruit tree dies after bearing much food, it has done its duty. When an old home breaks down after housing many people, it has done its duty." he stopped.

"And when two people seeking to kill have killed enough... they have done their duty."

Reaper and Widowmaker stood silent and looked ahead.

Two freshly dug grave pits lay open...

* * *

 **SM'S TIME-  
So that's the end of this story! A big thanks to all those who have read it!  
For Reviewer Tedpierce- Thanks for the support, and I'm glad you liked it so much! Reaper is such a tricky character open to various interpetations (from body functions to psychology) so I'm glad I did suitably.**

 **For Reviewer Guest #1- Alas I'm planning something else in the moment, but I'm glad someone else shares my interest in ReaperXWidowmaker. It's so hard to come by any good stuff on this ship when everyone is Widowtracer... And don't get me started to JunkratXPharah! I'm literally the only one that officially and documentally ships these two, and I have the Google searches to prove it!**

 **For Reviewer Guest #2- Je ne sais quoi. Sorry I don't understand French, but I theorize you're wondering why only the bad words are in French- well, I have a simple answer for that- I don't really know. I guess it was laziness that didn't want to make me check and write French sentences. Sorry about that! And thanks for liking the story.  
For Reviewer Arrow- I won't be making stories of this caliber for a while since I have another story in my sights, but thanks for the advice! Also cookies cause dia-bee-tus.**

 **A shoutout to Natalea Frost for supporting this story from the beginning, I really appreciate that girl/guy/Apache Helicopter (Yes I just assumed your gender). Thanks so much for your input and support! (P.s I know you're a girl... I hope- TRIGGERED)**

 **Anywho.  
Dat ending doe.  
10/10 Stanley Kubrick ending.  
I went for the 2001: A Space Odyssey space baby style thing where it leaves you questioning your very existence, like why we cook bacon and bake cookies.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this journey. This dark, psychologically twisted journey.**  
 **Thanks so much and have a blessed day.**


End file.
